The Other Side
by Kisuke17Night
Summary: Stiles n Scott arent what they seem. They have magic in their blood but using it takes its toll. Scott paid the price in lungs and Stiles in focus. When Scott gets turned they learn something along the way about themselves as they fight Wolves fall in luv n avoid Hunters who want them 4 more than 1 reason and maybe even stay alive through the whole thing Scott/Allison Derek/Stiles
1. Skin to Bone

Scott was in his room working out, and getting ready for lacrosse tryouts when a loud noise startled him. He grabbed the baseball bat his mother insisted they keep in the house and headed for the source of the noise. At the moment Scott was home alone, since his mom was working yet another night shift at the hospital, and therefore was more than a little freaked out. He held the bat at the ready as he stepped out onto his front porch, and crept slowly to the edge of it.

That was the moment Stiles decided to drop from above the roof like ledge and scare the crap out of him. Needless to say Scott screamed, Stiles screamed, and then after two seconds of taking in who was actually hanging upside down in front of his Scott realized it was Stiles.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?"

He demanded harshly of his best friend. Stiles stared at him with shock and outrage.

"You weren't answering your phone!"

Stiles exclaimed in a higher voice than he would ever admit to using.

"Why do you have a bat?"

He then asked as he eyed the makeshift weapon. Scott looked to the wooden bat and then back to Stiles, still a little freaked out.

"I thought you were a predator!"

Stile snorted.

"A pred-"

He cut himself off as he laughed a little.

"Look I know it's late but you gotta hear this."

Scot gave him an expectant look that Stiles took as his cue to continue.

"I saw my dad leave about twenty minutes ago and dispatch called they're bringing in everyone in the Beacon Hill department, and even state police."

When Stiles didn't continue Scotts curiosity got the best of him.

"For what?"

Stiles half smiled.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

Stiles easily got down and landed in front of Scott.

"Dead body?"

Scott asked in disbeilf. Stiles once again looked at his friend like a one might a slow child.

"No a body of water. Yes dumb ass a dead body!"

"You mean like murder."

Stiles put his hands on his hips as Scott lowered his bat in a less 'I'm gonna beat you' kind of way.

"No body knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

Scott nearly stuttered with his next words.

"Hold on if they found the body what are they looking for?"

Stiles got this look like a kid who just got a new shiny toy.

"That's the best part."

He said nearly laughing with glee.

"They only found half."

He continued.

"We're going."

Scott has no idea why he agrees to go but the feeling deep in his stomach tells him he and Stiles are idiots for doing something like this. The next thing he knows they're pulling up in front of the Beacon Hills Preserve sign, and cutting the engine to the Jeep.

"Are we seriously doing this?"

Scott asks with apprehension.

"Of course we are. You're the one always complaining nothing ever happened here."

Stiles says back as if they aren't talking about hunting for half a dead person as he placed a hand on his best friends shoulder then walks off. Like always Scott follows. Don't ask him why, it's just the way the two of them are. He throws his hands out in frustration anyway.

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow."

He whined. Stiles once again snorted.

"Yeah cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

He stated sarcastically.

"No because I plan on playing this year."

Scott replied with conviction.

"In fact I'm making first line."

"Hey that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Scott half laughed at Stiles sarcasm.

"Just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?"

Scott asked. Already knowing Stile probably didn't know either. Stiles paused for a second.

"Huh I dint even think about that."

He laughed.

"And uh what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

Scott himself didn't really think anyone was out there but he loved picking at Stiles for stupid things like this. His friend never thought anything through completely.

"Also something I didn't think about."

Scott couldn't hold back his laughter at this point. As they began to climb up a small wall of dirt, and roots Scott thought it best to continue to give his friend hell.

"It's nice to know you thought this plan out with your usual attention to detail."

Stiles could hear Scotts smile, and sarcasm.

"I know."

He bit back just as sarcastically.

"Maybe the sever asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight."

Scott pointed out as he leaned against a tree to pull out his ever present inhaler. Stiles gave him a sideways glance.

"Yeah cause it has nothing to do with you using all the time."

Stiles says teasingly.

"Says the one who makes his car work without gas or you know a working engine."

Scott calls after Stiles back. The other teen already a few steps ahead of him only pausing cause he knew Scott needed to use his inhaler. But Stiles had the patience of a starving dog and couldn't hold still that long. He moved forward, and once Scott had gotten his lungs to calm down a little quickly followed. They laid down in the dead leaves and stared off into the woods.

They spotted the flashlights off in the distance and Stiles jumped to his feet.

"Stiles!"

Scott called after him. When he realized Stiles had no intention of coming back he used his inhaler one more time and ran after him.

"Wait up!"

He called, right on Stiles' heels.

"Stiles!"

Scott half whispered half yelled. Stiles picked up speed and was running pretty far ahead of him again as they attempted to evade the searchers in the woods. In the end they inevitably got split up, and Scott tried one last time to get his friends attention.

"Stiles!"

This time the other teen turned in the direction Scott had called from, and then back around into the face of a snarling police dog. Scott hid behind a nearby tree, and listened as Stiles fell, and the dog, and cop holding his leash yelled that they had something.

"Hold on."

An all too familiar voice called. Scott cringed.

"This delinquent belongs to me."

Stiles held his arms up as if to physically protect himself from the dog, or his father he wasn't sure himself really.

"Dad how are you doing?"

He asked as casually as a person who was just nearly attacked by a dog could.

"So you listen to all my phone calls?"

The Sheriff asked not really wanting to know the answer to that question.

"No."

Stiles spluttered instantly, then after a half second of the look from his dad he continued.

"No the boring ones."

He confessed. His dad nodded as if that was the answer he expected and knowing Stiles yeah it was probably what he expected to hear.

"Where's your usual partner in crime?"

The Sheriff asked as he looked around for the implied teen.

"Scott?"

Stiles asked anxiously.

"Scotts home, said he wanted to get a good night sleep for first day back at school tomorrow."

He looked away from his dad for a moment before continuing.

"It's just me, in the woods, alone."

Stiles finished lamely. Only his dad wasn't buying it for a second.

"Scott! You out there?"

The older man called out as he flashed his light around the area. Scott cringed as he stayed in his hiding place. He unconsciously tapped into his abilities and made himself blend into the tree. He didn't even realize it until his lung gave a twang of pain at the use of power.

"Scott!"

The Sheriff called one last time before sighing and stepping closer to his son.

"Well young man I'm going to walk your car and you and I are going to have a conversation about invasion of privacy."

Scott peeked out at their retreating backs and cringed back into his hiding place as he realized they weren't out of sight yet. He dropped the camouflage as they moved far enough away that he knew for sure Stiles and his father were nowhere near him.

Scott headed back from where the two teens had come from. He was hoping to make it back to his friends jeep before his asthma really kicked in. Or before the other teen could leave without him. But whit how distracted he was with his own thoughts and concerns he must have taken a wrong turn. Because suddenly nothing looked familiar and a sound above him nearly made Scott scream.

He paused as he heard something else of fin the distance and pulled his inhaler out once again to use it. before he could even bring the device to his lips a stampede of deer came out at him. Charging and knocking the weak teen to the ground.

It didn't help that he also dropped his inhaler, making him panic from the deer and loss of medicine.

On instinct he threw up a shield, not carrying about the side effects of it later as he used his powers. The deer went right over him and barely grazed against his shield.

Just as fast as they came on the deer were gone. Scott dropped his shield, and laid there in a near hyperventilating state. It was one of the many times he wished he hadn't listened to Stiles. After calming down enough to move Scott climbed to his feet, and began patting the dead leaves and dirt from his jeans and hoodie.

As he felt his pockets he was once again reminded that he had dropped his inhaler in the stampede. Scott pulled out his cell phone that told him he had no signal, and used it as a light to see if he could find the much needed lifeline. What he found instead would change his life forever.

Laying there with eyes open was the body of a woman, naked, and only half of her at that.

So of course being normal, sort of, Scott screamed and flailed around causing himself to fall back on one of the many mini hills in the woods. He tumbled over himself a few times on his way down and gave an extra yelp of shock and pain on his way down. He landed face first onto the painful, unforgiving forest floor, and scurried to use a fallen tree to pull himself up. He took a second to hop over it, and headed off as far away from the area as he could.

That was when he heard it.

The deep throated growl from behind him. No really wanting to but knowing he had to Scott tentatively looked over his shoulder to the source of the growl.

There in the darkness of the woods, he spotted a giant beast. It resemebled a wolf but he really didn't have time to process anything as it suddenly lunged at him and took him down. As he struggled with the large animal he felt it sink it's large teeth into his right hip. Scott screamed out and used his powers like a physical shove to get the monster off of him.

Not even bothering to look back Scott took off running. Okay so he slipped a few times during his get away. But you can't really blame the guy a giant wolf like monster just took a bite out of him. Literally.

His feet took him all the way to the road, and then he was nearly hit by the very person he had been looking for.

Stiles slammed on the breaks the second he saw the figure in the road. He was soaked from the rain and breathing harder than Stiles had ever seen.

"Scott!"

He called. The still shaken up teen shook his whole body and turned to his friend.

"Thank God."

He breathed out as he stumbled over to the familiar passenger seat of Stiles' jeep. Scott pulled the door open, and ignored any looks from Stiles as he closed the door and leaned against it. Closing his eyes and passing out within seconds of his head touching the cold window glass.

Stiles looked to his passed out friend and touched his bicep for only a second and by the time he took his hand away Scott was dry of any rain that had soaked him.

"Can't have you getting sick on me bro."

He mumbled to his sleeping friend. Stiles ran a hand along his prickly hair and then started to drive. Knowing he would have to ask Scott about his run in the woods when eh woke up, or the next day at school.

Stiles inwardly grimaced. He hated school for more reasons than one.


	2. You and I

_I got some good feedback on this already so I'm gonna work on it some more. I'm not sure how long this chapter might be but I'm guessing really long cause I wanna wrap up the rest of episode one and last time the first five minutes took up quite a bit of pages. So here I go hope you like it!_

Scott had just arrived at school with his bike. Since Stiles was on major lock down for as his dad put it 'invading privacy, and endangering himself.' Yeah cause the two of them didn't laugh about that twenty minutes later.

He hopped off of his bike and started to chain it up when a silver Porsche pulled up into the parking spot next to him. The driver threw the door open and ended up smacking Scott in the ass with the door. Scott looked back to see none other than Jackson Whitmore getting out of the car. As Scott stared in wide eyes shock of the jerk he walks over and gets right in his face.

"Dude watch the paint job."

Are the only words out of Jackson's mouth. Then he gets called away by someone and leaves Scott standing there in more shock then before he had opened his mouth.

Once he regained his composure, or what little he had left of it, Scott glared after the jock. With one tick of his finger the taller teen across the school tripped and nearly took his friends down with him. Scott laughed a little to himself and then headed to the front of the school to find Stiles.

"Okay so let's see it."

Stiles said as he motioned to Scott's hip. Without really caring Scott pulled his shirt up to show the now bandaged wound. Stiles hissed in sympathy as he held his hand up to the bloody area showing through the bandage.

"Whoa!"

Scott said as Stiles hand touched it lightly.

"It was too dark to see but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

Scott had pulled his shirt down and swing his backpack onto one of his shoulders as they headed into the school.

"A wolf bit you?"

Stiles asked almost sarcastically.

"I could hear a wolf howling"

Scott pointed out.

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean no I didn't? How do you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't there hasn't been wolves in California for like sixty years."

Stiles insisted.

"Really?"

Scott asked unbelievingly.

"Yes really."

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body."

"Are you kidding me?"

Stiles was so excited he nearly jumped at Scott for answers.

"No I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

Stiles laughed as Scott looked a cross between miserable and amused at his friend.

"That is freaking awesome. I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town-"

Stiles changed what he was about to say as a girl with red hair walked by.

"Since the birth of Lydia Martin."

She blew right past the two of them.

"Hey Lydia you look, like you're gonna ignore me."

He didn't bother hiding his offended feelings. He whipped around to halfheartedly galre at Scott.

"You're the cause of this you know!"

Scott smiled on the verge of laughing.

"Uh huh."

"Dragging me down to your nerd level."

"Uh huh."

"I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you."

As the teacher in first period wrapped up his announcement about the body Scott and Stiles already knew about. A phone went off, so loudly it made Scott flinch. He looked around for the poor bastard who was about to get phone jacked by the teacher but saw no one. Then he glanced out the window.

"Mom three calls on my first day is a little over doing it."

It was a voice like none Scott had ever heard, and it was coming from a dark haired girl sitting outside the window. And not close to it at that. While Scott was freaked he could even hear her, he was too distracted by her, herself to do anything but ease drop on her conversation.

"Everything except a pen. Oh my god I didn't actually forget a pen."

She whined to her mom.

"Okay, okay I gotta go. Love ya."

She hung up. An administrator walked over to her and they began talking about her moving and Beacon Hills. Ad Scott followed them with his ears the whole time. All the way to outside of the classroom he was currently in.

When the door opened Scott thought his heart might fall into his stomach. She not only had an amazing voice but she was beautiful as well. He almost missed the man introducing her.

"Class this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

As she walked past Scott to the seat behind him he reached to the front of his desk and picked up his pen. Then silently offered it to her.

She smiled.

"Thanks."

Scott thought his heart stopped. He felt like some horrible sappy movie but there was no other way to describe it. This was definitely love at first sight. All he could do was smile stupidly to himself as he turned around.

After class he saw her across the hall at her locker and smiled as she caught his eyes. She smiled back, and then Lydia Martin walked over to her. They started talking and then Jackson walked over and embraced Lydia. Stiles and one of his many friends were saying something about beautiful people, and herding but he wasn't really listening to them. He was too busy watching Allison talk and laugh.

Then he caught the word 'Party.'

"A Party?"

Allison asked.

"Yeah this Friday night you should come."

Jackson offered up. Scott tuned in on their conversation with his new found hearing skills.

"Oh I can't it's family night this Friday."

Was Allison's excuse.

"Thanks for asking."

"You sure? Everyone's going after the skirmish."

Jackson was being pretty damn persistent. But Scott was too caught up in Allison to really care about the jock.

"You mean like football?"

The jock was nearly insulted.

"Footballs a joke are you kidding. The best sport out here is lacrosse. We've won state championship for the last three years."

Lydia was messing with Jackson's hair and he didn't really seem to mind either.

"Because of a certain team caption."

She gloated about her boyfriend.

"Well we have practice in a few minutes that is if you don't have anything else-"

"Well I was gonna-"

Allison had cut Jackson off but was cut off in return by Lydia.

"Perfect you're coming."

She grabbed the new girl by the wrist and dragged her along behind herself and Jackson. Scott couldn't help but think Allison never stood chance.

As he and Stiles ran out to the field, late as usual since for some odd reason neither of them had any sense of time.

"But if you're out playing in the field who am I supposed to talk to on the bench?"

Stiles whined as he listened to his friends plan.

"Are you relly going to do that to your best friend?"

He questioned. Scott threw his stuff down as he headed to the field.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life has been me sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line."

Scott declared. As if Stiles hadn't heard that one before. As Scott left Stiles he saw Allison and Lydia up on the bleachers. He smiled, weather to them or himself he wasn't sure.

"McCall!"

He tossed the larger lacrosse stick at the dark haired teen.

"You're on goalie today."

He demanded. Scott was shocked and not really sure what to do.

"I've never played."

He pointed out confusedly. The coach looked smug.

"I know. Scoring some points will give them a confidence boost. First day back get them energized, fire them up."

"What about me?"

Scott asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Try not to take any to the face."

Yup he didn't want to know. The coach smacked him lightly on the face and walked off to yell at the other players. Leaving Scott to digest what he had just been set up to do.

He overheard Lydia and Allison talking about him and was thrown into a ear splitting freak out when the ref blew the whistle. The first ball that came flying towards him as he freaked, hit him in the face. Knocking him on his ass.

It was moments like these that he wanted to cheat and use his powers. But he thought better of it as he climbed to his feet and the next person set up to serve the ball at him.

As the ball flew past him his eyes followed it easily like always, but surprisingly his body moved as well. He caught the ball. Nearly shocked, he and Stiles laughed at the surprise of him actually stopping the ball. Stiles even cheered a little from the bench. He was doing great. So good, even without his powers, which was definitely a surprise that he really should have guessed Jackson would step up. Jackson had to be the best at everything and Scott being good at something was like an insult to his perfectness.

Well that's how Scott liked to think of it as Jackson got ready to serve the ball.

"Oh God."

Scott said to himself as Jackson charged at him. The serve was awesome and the catch Scott made, even better. Everyone was cheering and Scott just looked down at the ball he had caught and smiled.

Later on in the car with Stiles his friend asked the one question he had been wondering about himself.

"So how much did you use during that little stunt at practice?"

Scott shook his head.

"That's just it I didn't man."

Stiles gave him this look like he definitely didn't believe him. And truthfully Scott wasn't sure he believed himself either.

"Maybe I used without knowing."

He offered up. Stiles was silent as he thought it over.

"That's never happened to one of us."

Stiles finally added. Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He still felt amazing after what he had done. It was nearly the same rush as using his powers but with something else. There was a feeling of accomplishment.

"No. I know for sure I didn't use."

It was said with such finality that Stiles nodded in agreement.

"It would be too weird to think we had that little control over ourselves."

Scott nodded in agreement.

"Besides you know I would never do that."

Stiles laughed.

"Yeah and end up dead from lung failure. I don't think you want to be on first line that badly, do you?"

Scott laughed along.

"Not anytime soon. No I don't think I want to end up looking like a fish out of water."

He made a dead fish face and Stiles laughed harder.

As they trekked through the woods the topic was broached yet again.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, and smell things."

"Smell things like what?"

Stiles asked with a smug smirk on his face. Scott made a face like he was trying to smell something before he said anything.

"Like the mint gum in your pocket."

Stiles paused in walking, and so did Scott, as he rummaged through said pocket.

"I don't even have any gum…"

Stiles trailed off as he pulled a nearly melted piece of, probably ancient gum from his pocket. Scott threw his arms out as he started to walk away. Stiles put the gum back. Never know when he might need that. And followed after Scott.

"So all this started with the bite."

Stiles pointed out.

"Well what if it's like an infection and my bodies flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

Scott asked in an almost panic.

"You know what I think I actually have heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

Scott was so freaked out by Stiles' words he stopped walking and turned around to face his friend.

"Are you serious?"

He asked more than a little freaked out now.

"Yeah I think it's called Lycanthropy."

"What is that? Is it bad?"

"Oh yeah it's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?"

Scott questioned, he was starting the question the legitness of Stiles at this point.

"Mm hm. On the night of the full moon."

Stiles mock howled, and Scott shoved him as Stiles began to laugh.

"Hey you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

Stiles said in his defense.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me."

Scott argued.

"I know you're a werewolf!"

Stiles yelled at him mockingly and growled for effect.

"Okay obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's probably because Friday's a full moon."

Scott rolled his eyes and stopped where he was as he looked around.

"I could have sworn this was where I saw the body. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler."

Scott crouched down and shuffled some of the leaves around looking for said object. Stiles stayed standing and patted his thigh.

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

Scott paused in his looking as he looked up at Stiles.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are usually like eighty bucks."

Stiles looked around and smacked Scott when he saw someone staring at them, in a so not creepy way. Okay yeah it was creepy, and it scared the crap out of him. Scott stood up to stand next to Stiles as the man moved closer to them.

"What are you doing here?"

He questioned instantly. Stiles rubbed the short hair on his head, as Scott stayed quiet.

"This is private property."

The guy pointed out.

"Oh sorry man we didn't know."

Stiles instantly wanted to make sure he covered them legally in case the jerk called the cops, aka his dad on them.

"Yeah we were just looking for something but forget it."

Scott was getting a weird feeling from the guy. That's when he pulled a hand out of his pocket and tossed something at him. Scott caught it mostly on instinct and little on actually thinking about catching it. He looked down at his hand to see an all too familiar blue inhaler. Without another word the man turned around and walked away.

"Alright come on I gotta get to work."

Scott started to head back in the direction they came when Stiles stopped him.

"Dude that was Derek Hale! You remember right he's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

Scott asked surprised Stiles even knew who they had been talking to.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

They looked in the direction he had left in.

"Wonder what he's doing back?"

Scott mused out loud. Stiles scoffed.

"Come on."

And with that they left.

_Okay so it's been two hours and that's like nine pages so I think I'll stop there for today. I hope to work on it some more later but it's nearly two and sleep is needed for the fanfic writer. So leave a review or don't I just hope you liked it._


	3. Silver Lining

_I know it's been awhile and all and this chapter is going to be the groundbreaker. No more recapping it's still going to follow the basic storyline but now more of how this differs from the original will shine through. Plus more powers and side effects will be revealed. I hope you like it!_

Derek had been laying on the floor in his burnt down house when he heard them. Two males were talking and walking around in his area. He took it as just some teenagers wandering around so he got up with the intention of scaring them off. On a, what Derek considered slow paced run he was able to catch up to where the teens were within a few minutes. It was then that he started to actually hear what they were saying.

"I know you're a Werewolf!"

The one with less hair yelled out making Derek freeze. For the first time since he got close enough Derek used his nose. Sure enough the other boy did smell like Wolf, but there was something else there. Something under the animal this kid had inside of him. And as Derek's nostrils flared he realized what the smell reminded him of.

Fire.

Both of them had the scent. As if they had fire under their skin, but not like something was burning kind of fire, this was like an unscented wax candle blazing inside of them. Derek missed whatever else the two teens were saying and decided it was time to confront the teens.

The encounter was short but enough for Derek to find out that the one who was a Werewolf was a changed Wolf. And he also didn't know it. That and the inhaler he had found near Laura's body belonged to the teen. He gave it back but really doubted the teen would ever need it again.

But truthfully Derek left the teens more confused than before since he couldn't figure out what the scent they had meant, or even was. He had a feeling he would be seeing more of the two of them, and decided he would figure it out along the way.

Especially since the turned teen was the Alpha's Beta. Derek went back to his house with a smirk on his lips; he would definitely see more of them.

**Next Day:**

After a very traumatic morning Scott was closing up his locker after changing when Jackson came up to him. The taller teen was asking about juice, and then drugs, and shoving Scott around. It was the shorter teen's breaking point.

"Yeah well so would I!"

He yelled at Jackson after being shoved into the lockers.

"Cause I can see, hear, and smell things I shouldn't be able to! Sleep walking through the woods in the middle of the night and I'm pretty sure I'm losing my freaking mind!"

Jackson gave a half laugh as Scott nearly hyperventilated. After some threat that Scott barely paid attention to as he resisted using his powers to turn Jackson into a fly. He was broken out of his train of thought as Jackson beat the locker next to his head and walked off.

Stiles on the other hand was currently using his powers to listen in of his dads phone conversations once again. It was a horrible habit of his that he should have tried to break a long time ago but just couldn't get up the nerve to. That was when he heard it. The coroner had found something and Stiles instantly stopped listening as Scott walked by. His mind already getting a little fuzzy around the edges as he tried to get his friends attention.

"Scott!"

He called out.

"Not now Stiles."

Scott gave him the brush off but Stiles followed him relentlessly as he struggled to remember everything he had heard.

"I was listening in on my dad's phone calls again and you'll never believe what the coroner found on the body!"

Scott walked off onto the field, completely ignoring the panicking teen.

"They found wolf hairs on the body."

He finished lamely to himself. Stiles reluctantly followed Scott into the huddle up and half listened as the coach gave some speech about making first line. Which he knew he wasn't going to do unless he used his powers. Then his mind started to wander. Going over things like what he was going to eat for dinner that night, if his dad was going to be home early or stay late. He looked down as he jogged off with the others and thought about how many steps it would take for him to get home on foot, and then started calculating it.

It was around this point that he realized what was happening to him and shook it off. What most people considered ADHD Stiles considered backfire. It was a result of using his powers. Like Scott with his asthma, that hadn't been affecting him since the night he got bit, Stiles mind lost focus. Sometimes he even forgot where he was or who he was with. His body went on autopilot and he would come back to himself sitting in class taking notes he wasn't even aware of writing down in the first place.

He turned his attention to Scott on the field. Watching as his best friend seemingly danced around the other players. There was definitely something different with Scott. If the whole healing super-fast, hearing things from far away, smelling ancient gum in Stiles pockets, and not to mention the lack of asthma wasn't a huge give away to Stiles he didn't know what would be. And as he watched Scott cheer and enjoy being praised and cheered for as he made first line, all Stiles could do was worry over the fact that something was wrong. Something didn't feel right and he was going to find out what it was, no matter what it took.

After school Stiles took a twelve pack of Mountain Dew, his bottle of Adderall, all the books he got from the three libraries he visited, and got from his mom's collection, and the large pepperoni pizza up to his room with him. Stiles spent the whole evening, night, and early morning looking up what he suspected happened to Scott. And sure enough he was more than positive that his best friend was now his best Wolf friend.

That morning, long after he should have attempted to fall asleep, and his dad had come home, woke up, and left again. Stiles decided it was time to call Scott. The evidence was staggering and there was no way Scott would be able to stay in denial. It wasn't like the supernatural was anything new to the two of them.

Stiles was still reading things from the internet when the knock on his door made him jump. Hoping it wasn't his dad Stiles closed up his laptop and opened the door. Scott was standing there with a stupid smile on his lips.

"Get in here."

Stiles insisted as he opened the door further to allow Scott entrance.

"You gotta see this dude. I've been up all night reading websites, books, all this-"

He moved around to get his notes as Scott interrupted his word spewing.

"How much Adderall have you had today?"

He questioned jokingly.

"A lot."

Stiles answered truthfully.

"But that's not important right now."

He shoved his papers at Scott.

"What is important is that joke from the other day."

Scott nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, what about it?"

He looked down at the papers he was now holding.

"Yeah not really a joke anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"The bite, the Wolf howling in the woods, do you even know why a wolf howls?"

Scott shook his head no.

"To signal its location to other wolves. It's pack, there may have been more out there in the woods that night."

"Whoa you mean there was a whole pack of wolves out in the woods when I got attacked?"

"No Werewolves."

Stiles answered seriously. Scott's face fell as he took in what his friend was talking about.

"There's no such thing Stiles."

Stiles sat down in his desk chair in front of Scott who sat on his bed with a disbelieving face.

"Scott think about it man. That night you were bitten by something, something you claim was a wolf. There are no wolves in California, at least not wild ones. Then the next day the bite is all healed up, you start hearing things clean across a room, smelling gum I didn't know about in my pocket, and not to mention the asthma."

Scott was gripping his hands tighter into fist as Stiles spoke he avoided looking at him but his head shot up at his friends last words.

"Have you even needed your inhaler since that night? Even with all the lacrosse you've been playing."

Stiles could see Scott putting the pieces together and then saw the anger well up in his friend as he stood up.

"Look maybe it's just my powers changing cause of the threat on my life. Your mom was always saying some day we could get scary strong if we used too much. And I don't know about you but I use all the time!"

"Scott I use too! Maybe even more than you and all I've gotten are backfires and you know it."

"We're not the same!"

Scott was yelling and it wasn't the first time they had fought but this was for sure the longest it had gone on.

"Why are you trying to ruin things! I'm supposed to pick up Allison in an hour we can talk after the party."

Scott tried to reason.

"What! No! Scott the full moon is tonight you can't go to that party. You're cursed Scott."

They were both silent as they thought this over.

"It might not be just the full moon either."

Stiles added.

"What do you mean?"

Scott whined.

"Every time your heart starts pounding too fast, or blood starts rushing you risk changing."

Stiles reached over and grabbed one of the many books he had piled on his desk and opened it up to show to Scott.

"Look it says it right here. The full moon is also when your blood lust will be at its peak."

"Blood lust?"

Scott questioned as he was overly confused at this point.

"Yeah you're urge to kill. It says anything that makes your blood rush can cause the change. And I haven't seen anyone make your blood rush like Allison. That's it I'm cancelling this date."

Stiles reached past Scott and grabbed his friends cell phone from his bag.

It seemed this was once again Scott's breaking point in the conversation. Like when Jackson had confronted him about all of his sudden changes.

"No Stiles give it back!"

He yelled as he shoved his friend into the nearest wall as he held his fist out to punch Stiles. Scott was about to actually punch Stiles, it wouldn't be the first time but the flash of power that crossed his friends eyes made he stop. Fighting with their powers was nothing new, the two of them were like brothers in so many ways fights were bound to break out. This was something different though. Scott wasn't using his powers, he didn't intend to, and Stiles knew that. He would have felt it like Scott did now from Stiles. That's when he realized that Stiles felt threatened by him. By Scott!

All of a sudden Scott wasn't only mad at Stiles but himself at well. He lashed out and hit Stiles' desk chair instead of Stiles himself.

"I'm, I'm sorry."

Scott mumbled to Stiles.

"I have to go get ready for the party."

He finished as he took his phone gently from Stiles hands, and left. Stiles didn't move from where he had been shoved against the wall for he doesn't know how long. But when he came back to his right mind he knew one thing for sure.

There was no way that party was going to end well.

**The Argent Household:**

Allison Argent was in her room getting ready for her date to arrive when her father knocked on her door.

"Where are you going?"

He questioned. Allison smiled innocently.

"To a party. It's Friday, I'm in High School, I have a date picking me up."

Allison smiled dreamily.

"I'm going to a party."

"Allison."

Her father said harshly. She looked up at his stern face.

"We aren't here so you can make nice with high schoolers."

Allison's happy moment came to a screeching halt.

"I know dad I just thought…"

"You were distracted by one of the targets we are here to investigate."

He reminded.

"But if I do this and get to know him better and get closer to him and the other one we can know for sure."

She argued. Chris Argent nodded at the point she made.

"Just be careful. Your aunt did something similar to this when we were kids living here but with a pack of Wolves."

Allison smiled reassuringly to her dad.

"It's just a couple of witches."

She finished with a laugh. The doorbell went off and Allison rushed down the stairs. Her mom had already opened the door and Allison smiled once more as she saw a very nervous looking Scott standing there.

She was really hoping Scott wasn't what her family thought he was.


	4. Read my Mind

_Now the part everyone has been waiting for- the first Full Moon! I know this isn't going to be a long chapter but I hope you enjoy it! ^_^_

Stiles knew the only way he could make sure Scott was okay at the party was to go too. There wasn't really a need to sneak in cause of all of the chaos in the place so it was easy to just show up in some nice clothes and blend right in. He watched as Scott and Allison danced for a few seconds and then got distracted, like always, by other people he knew.

Scott had thought everything was going well and then something changed in him. A kind of painful shift in his bones. As if they were fighting him or trying to grow. He also had an urge to hurt, no himself, but hurt other people. And with Allison so close to him he freaked out. The extra spike of fear plus his already panicking self-did nothing but worsen his condition. Scott instantly let go of Allison and stumbled into the house. He was really hoping this wasn't some kind of epic backfire from using. Cause from what he knew he hadn't used in the last few days.

_Stiles!_

That didn't mean he wasn't going to call his friend when he was freaking out.

_Stiles something is wrong!_

He shoved past some other party goers on his way out the door when he heard the familiar voice of Stiles.

_I'll meet you at your place._

Scott fumbled with his keys for a few seconds and then, knowing it might not be the best option when he was so out of it, took off in the car. He distantly heard Allison call out to him but he was more concerned about getting as far away from her as possible so he couldn't hurt her.

Stiles inside excused himself from the group of teens he had been drinking with and headed out the door. He froze on his way out when he saw Derek Hale. He turned to look right at Stiles as if he knew the teen was there. Stiles felt all the pieces fall into place in the puzzle called his mind.

"Werewolf."

He whispered to himself. The look on Derek's face only confirmed his suspicions. Derek frowned, tilted his head to the side, than straightened up. His eyes flashed an electric blue that made Stiles jump. Stiles looked away for half a second and the man was gone. Just one more thing to worry about now. He thought bitterly to himself. But that was something to worry about later, right now Scott needed him, and he wasn't going to let Scott do something he would regret after this full moon.

Within minutes Stiles was at Scott's. The other teen had left the door open and Stiles walked right in, he took the stairs two at a time and heard the shower being turned off.

Inside the room Scott was freaking. The more he watched his body change the more he panicked. When there was a knock on his door he thought it might have been his mom.

"Go away."

He called out. Knowing it would sound rude and she would be pissed with him, but lucky for him it wasn't his mom.

"Scott? It's me."

Stiles called back. Feeling instantly relieved Scott stumbled to the door to open it just a crack.

"Let me in Scott I can help."

Stiles argued as he pushed weakly against the door.

"No. Look you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine, she's totally fine I saw her get a ride from someone from the party."

Stiles supplied even though he knew he didn't see Allison at all before he left the party himself, but he knew the words would make his friend feel better.

"I know who it is. It's Derek, Derek Hale. He's the one who bit me, who killed the girl in the woods, it's him."

"Yeah I know he's the Werewolf."

Stiles added.

"I saw him at the party and his eyes changed colors, and I know for sure he heard me say the word Werewolf from across the yard."

Scott stopped breathing for a second.

"Derek was at the party?"

He questioned. Both teens had the same thought at that moment. Allison had been at the party alone with a possible killer Werewolf named Derek Hale. And both had very different reactions to this information.

Scott saw red as he processed this information. He slammed the door the rest of the way shut and ran for his window. It was like he had very little control over what he was doing. His body was moving more on instinct than anything else. And right then his body was telling him to protect Allison from Derek.

Stiles on the other hand was freaking out cause Scott realized the same thing he did.

"Scott!"

He called out as he banged on the closed, and locked door to his friends room. Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the roar come from the side of the house.

"Scott!"

He yelled again. The stairs were ignored completely as he used his powers to be down them and out of the house. It would be dangerous for him later but he had to keep an eye on Scott to make sure the other teen didn't do anything. Stiles added night vision to his enhanced speed, and spotted Scott almost instantly. He stayed close to the teen and followed him as he ran through the woods.

Stiles paused for a second as they came up to the Preserve sign and a black Camaro parked where his Jeep had been just days before. Someone was in the woods. But the only other person Stiles could think of that would go back there is…Derek.

Once again Stiles had to force his mind to focus as he realized this. Taking off faster than he had been going he caught up to Scott once again. Just in time to see Scott stop at a tree. As Stiles got closer he saw the jacket hanging off of one of the branches.

"Where is she?"

Scott called out into the woods.

"She's safe, from you."

Stiles instantly stopped moving closer to Scott as he heard Derek's voice. Scott all wolfed out had a chance against the other Wolf. Stiles that had already used a lot that night wasn't sure how much longer he would last. All thoughts of caution were thrown out the window when Derek jumped out of practically nowhere and tackled Scott to the ground. Stiles was behind Derek, who had Scott by the throat against a tree. Derek looked behind him for a split second and Stiles was about to attack as Scott started to talk.

"What did you do to her?"

Scott asked angrily.

"Shh, stay quiet."

Derek warned as he looked out into the woods.

"Too late their already here. Run!"

He whispered urgently to Scott. Derek stood up and grabbed Stiles' arm to pull him along as he took off. Leaving Scott to look around in panic as to what could have scared Derek like that. Once he realized Derek had a hold of Stiles and had taken off, he got up and started to follow them. There was a bright flash of an explosion in front of him. Temporarily blinding him. Out of reflex he tried to clear his vision and run at the same time. He looked at where the arrow that caused the light explosion and was shot in the arm. Scott screamed as he was pinned to the tree.

Derek and Stiles froze when they heard Scott. Both of them turned around and headed back to the other teen. Derek was slightly surprised Stiles was running as fast as he was but didn't have time to think about it. He saw three hunters, one with a crossbow trained on Scott, who was already pinned to a tree.

"Take him."

The one with the crossbow said. Derek knew that voice anywhere, it was Chris Argent, and he growled at the mere thought of his name.

Moving before the two goons could attack Scott, he took them both out as swiftly as possible. He was about to move on to Argent but saw Stiles roll and knock the man over. Leaving Chris to fall before even seeing what hit him, as Stiles jumped to his feet and ran to Scott. Derek followed after taking Argent's crossbow and breaking it like a twig.

Stiles was losing lucidness by the seconds and by the time he reached the freaking out Scott he could barely hold himself up. He pulled weakly at the arrow but it wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing?"

Derek growled out.

"Run like hell, and take out a hunter and you can't even get an arrow out."

Stiles looked over his shoulder to Derek who reached past Stiles and pulled the arrow out of Scotts arm. The minute he was free Scott grabbed a fist full of Stiles shirt and pulled him along as he ran. Derek was right behind them, keeping his eyes peeled for more hunters. He looked forward just in time to see Stiles pass out and Scott stumble as he was nearly dragged down by his friend. Derek grabbed the back of Stiles shirt to keep him from face planting on the forest floor, as Scott sat down against a tree. He was nearly hyperventilating as he tried to breath, and stared in concern to his unconscious friend.

Derek lowered the younger teen to the ground without letting him injure himself.

"Who were they?"

Scott asked once he knew Stiles was okay. Derek was still look over his shoulder for hunters when Scott spoke and turned to face the teenager.

"Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries."

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!"

Scott yelled as he used the tree to push himself into a standing position. Derek looked around one more time before he started to advance on the teen.

"Is it really so bad Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than anyone human could ever hope?"

For a second Derek's eyes traveled to the unconscious teen who had kept up with the two of them while running.

"You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

Derek finished. Scott's eyes burned with defiance.

"I don't want it."

He argued.

"You will."

Derek said confidently.

"And your gonna need me if you wanna learn how to control it. So you and me Scott"

He leaned in closer so he was eye level with the teen.

"we're brothers now."

Scott felt his anger rise at the words.

"I already have one."

He bit out coldly as he glared golden eyes into Derek's now blue ones. Derek looked behind himself to Stiles who was still passed out.

"You mean the human over there. Cause he can't help you control this, he won't be able to deal with you when you shift and attack him, or someone else you care about. Humans never last long with our kind."

Derek hissed the last words like a morbid promise from fate itself.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm more than human."

Scott growled out as he let his powers add power to his already juiced up strength and shove Derek away. The older Wolf looked confused at the show of strength, and smiled.

"You'll need my help eventually Scott. You just better hope it's not after you've killed your friend here."

He walked away. Leaving Scott alone with an unconscious Stiles in the middle of the woods. Scott let himself slide back down the tree to the ground. He stared sadly at the knocked out Stiles. The other teen might have just as much power as Scott did but the backfires were dangerous. He didn't know how long Stiles could last using big magic like he had that night if something dangerous was going down again. Their magic was just so unpredictable. Scott's mind came to a screaming stop at his own thoughts.

Their magic.

As in the magic both of them had, and the side effects both had suffered from because of said magic. Except Scott had just used and nothing happened. He focused on his breathing for a few minutes and aside from breathing hard from everything that had happened. There was no wheezing, no pains in his ribs, or chest. In fact he felt completely fine.

Which meant that becoming a Werewolf didn't take his powers away. No, becoming a Werewolf did the same thing to his side effects as it had to the rest of him. Made his problems disappear.

Scott held out his hand and thought of the quickest way to burn up a lot of magic. It was of course teleportation. That had to be the one that would have the biggest blow back and they would end up somewhere safer than the woods even if he did get hit with backfire. So he crawled over on his hands and knees to Stiles and placed his hand on his shoulder.

He knew his mom would be home soon, and he really didn't want her to see the two of them like this. Then he thought of how Stiles' dad always worked till dawn on Fridays and knew it would be perfect. Scott thought of Stiles' room. The one he knew as well as his own. He thought of the full size bed, the messed up sheets, and covers. How there would be stacks of books on mythical creature lore piled everywhere, and papers scattered around all over the place. The Mountain Dew cans, and dirty clothes on the floor and sparse furniture.

Once Scott had a solid picture of the whole room in his mind he willed himself, and Stiles there. He could feel the world shift and tug, then place its self back together. After a few seconds of vertigo Scott opened his eyes to see both Stiles and himself in Stiles room. On his dirty floor but in the room.

So Scott waited. He waited for about ten minutes and nothing happened. Scott started to laugh as he realized his first assumption was right.

Being a Werewolf meant now side effects to using his powers. There was a moment of sheer happiness and then he remembered his friend currently suffering major backfires. The two of them had learned a long time ago that there was no way to make the backfires easier on one another, or help the one suffering from them. So he lifted Stiles up and put him on his bed. The took his wet and muddy shoes off of him, and discarded the socks he really wish his enhanced sense of smell hadn't picked up on. Scott shoved Stiles all the way to one side of the bed, and put his covers over him. Then he took his own socks and shoes off as he laid on the opposite end of the bed.

As he pulled the familiar blankets up to his chin Scott couldn't help but be giddy about being a Werewolf. There might just be more pros than cons to this kind of thing. He was asleep within seconds.

Later on Scott often thinks back to this one moment in time. He thinks about how bright the future looks with his best friend beside him, and a girl he likes who likes him back that he was waiting to see at school on Monday. Everything would be happy and okay in his life after all.

But oh how wrong he had been at that one moment.


	5. Judas

_This is a lot more popular than I thought it would be. I even have a few reviews already! I just wanted to say thanks for all the feedback and I hope you continue to find this story reading worthy. Now enough of my rambling and on with the story!_

Scott and Stiles spent the weekend at Stiles place. Since his dad was at the station most of the time it was easy for the two of them to brainstorm over what was happening. By Sunday night they were both sprawled out in Stiles room with papers, books, and caffeinated soda cans all around the place.

"It's pointless nothing in my mom's journals say anything about no backfires."

Scott sat up and lifted the leather bound notebook on his lap.

"Well my dad does mention some things about Werewolves here in Beacon Hills."

Stiles rolled off of his bed to land next to Scott on the floor. He took the journal from him and read some of the entry out loud.

"Today I finally say them. I hadn't expected the Wolf I was looking for to be little Laura Hale."

Stiles stopped as his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Dude! Laura Hale she's one of the survivors from the Hale fire a few years ago. She's Derek's older sister!"

Scott leaned over to look at the passage one more time and read the next few lines out loud as well.

"I had to show her what I could do to get her to confess but it worked. And now Laura has agreed to help me get what I want. All I have to do is find an Alpha and everything will change."

Scott and Stiles shared a silent knowing look.

"So you think my dad knew being a Wolf would stop the blow backs?"

Scott asked. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah and from this it sounds like he wanted to be changed."

"Whoa."

Was all Scott could think to say.

"But I don't understand something about this?"

Stiles said out loud.

"What?"

Scott gave his best friend the journal as Stiles stood up to grab more soda.

"If your dad knew about the Werewolves, and the Hale's why wouldn't he tell my mom and the others?"

He tossed one to Scott as the other teen shook his head.

"I don't know. We both know my dad wasn't the best person in the world when it came to honesty."

Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. But still it just makes me wonder."

He opened the journal and checked the date.

"This says it's from 1992, that's a few years before either of us were born."

"And a year before William Stark went all power hungry on everyone."

Scott added. They both knew the story from Stiles mom.

William Stark was Scott's dad's best friend. They grew up together, a lot like Scott and Stiles now. William's price for magic was also similar to Stiles, taking its price from his mind. Only he didn't go off into lala land like Stiles did. No, William's price was his actual mind. He would lose a memory every time, weather it was big or small depended on how powerful the magic he used was.

Stiles mom always gave Stiles this particularly sad look when she talked about William's backfires. Since they were so similar to her own sons she was in constant fear of her own sons gifts.

When Stiles mom was pregnant with him, and already married to his dad William had called a meeting with all of the witches. It wasn't uncommon for the five witches in Beacon Hills to meet up; they were all friends after all. So he calls them out to his house, says he found a loop hole in the powers they possessed. Stiles mom had been late because of morning/all day sickness, and when she arrived William had Scott's dad in a Darth Vador like choke hold. Everyone else was on the ground, bleeding and injured, she prayed they weren't dead. In the seconds between opening the door, and seeing all of this Stiles' mom turned her powers on.

Since she had been pregnant she had avoided using, afraid it would hurt Stiles in some way. But when she used it was like she had twice as much power and later she realized she must have tapped into her unborn child's powers as well.

In that moment she used her powers to form an energy ball, it was bigger than she had intended to make it but by the time she realized this it was already sailing through the air. It went straight through both of William's arms leaving gaping hole clean through his forearms. William dropped Scott's dad instantly and turned enraged eyes to her. Before he could take half a step towards her he fell to the floor. She looked up from his motionless body to Scott's dad who stood there panting and clutching his neck.

"You killed him."

She said shocked as she stared at the two teens. One dead, and one struggling to breathe.

"McCall!"

She yelled as she realized his backfire was kicking in and it wasn't a side effect of being choked that had him gaping like a fish out of water, but from using his powers to do something so extreme. Scott's mom and dad were only seventeen when all of this happened, William eighteen, herself twenty-one. Before she could reach for Scott's dad's inhaler her own blow backs kicked in as well and she was instantly rendered motionless. Her own backfire was a burning pain from the part of her body she used to produce magic. Her hands, and all the way up to her shoulders were screaming in pain, and it took everything in her not to yell out in pain. As her vision blurred, on the brink of passing out she saw Deacon getting up and helping Scott's dad. A part of her mind was relieved the older man was still alive.

He was one of the more powerful of their little group, his blow backs less severe than most of theirs, his was simply tremors. He would begin to shake uncontrollable, but he never used big enough magic for it to become seizure like.

When she came to she found out that William had learned that taking one of the others powers from them as they died stopped backfires. He thought if he absorbed them all he would be invincible, that he would never suffer blow backs again. Scott's dad was never the same after than day. She later learned that William had told him all of this before anyone had gotten there that night, and asked him to join him. And when Scott's father refused William had lost it.

Stiles and Scott always shared this look. One that both of them knew was a silent promise never to betray the other like that. They both knew it would hurt way too much to do something like that to each other. Though neither of them thought with there only being two of them that they would never try to kill one another just to get over it. They always vowed never to be like William and Scott's dad.

Little did William know that had been the day Scott's girlfriend Mellissa had told him she was pregnant with Scott. He was young and knew that the child she was pregnant with was going to end up just like him. With powers, and backfires, and he didn't want to teach his future child that killing one of their own was the only answer to getting over backfires. Scott's dad was always trying to find ways past backfires since most of them were so dangerous. Like his own, and Williams, not to mention Stiles' mom's wasn't that safe either.

"This means that he knew about the Werewolves before William Stark went all crazy on everyone."

Stiles added. Scott nodded.

"Yeah it does, but why wouldn't he tell William about it either? I thought they were best buds, tighter than you and me."

Stiles hit Scott with his socked foot.

"No one's closer than us bro."

Scott laughed as he rubbed his head where Stiles had hit him. Scott went silent as he put his hand down.

"I wonder if that's why he left."

Stiles face froze. He had been smiling but he dropped it the second the words left Scott's mouth.

"You and I both know that we'll never really know why your dad left."

Stiles replied quietly. Scott nodded and reached into his pocket as it beeped at him.

"It's my mom. She says to tell you I'll see you tomorrow and that I better have done any homework I had for the weekend cause if not I'm so grounded it's not even funny."

Stiles sat up on his bed.

"Is that a direct quote?"

Scott nodded.

"Yup. Sorry man. I'll call you when I get home. So you wanna keep the journals here to look over them some more?"

"Yeah. You know I'm never going to sleep again right?"

Scott chuckled as he stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"I'll call."

"Okay later man."

Scott let himself out via window. Stiles huffed.

"Show off."

As he fell back onto his bed. He lifted the journal up and started reading it from the beginning. Hoping to find more on the things Laura Hale taught Scott's dad about Werewolves. About twenty minutes later he got a text message.

**Mom standin over me gettin ready to take cell just wanted 2 let U knw C U school N night Stiles**

Stiles laughed. Mellissa McCall knew them too well. She knew that even if Scott came home from Stiles place he would either end up calling or texting him most of the night. Since school had started again she had begun taking the phone away so they couldn't.

**All good Night Scott**

There was no reply and Stiles wasn't really expecting any. Even if he did get a reply it wouldn't be until Scott's mom left for a late shift at the Hospital and he figured Scott would be long passed out by the time she left. So he spent the rest of the night reading all of the journal their parents had left. Combing through them as carefully as possible so he didn't over look anything. By the time he crawled into bed he figured he would get about four hours of sleep if he instantly fell asleep.

Yeah like that was ever going to happen. He thought bitterly to himself as he laid down.

The next day at school was hell for Scott. He spent all of first period berating himself about talking to Allison. All of second period beating himself up when he didn't say anything to her in first. Third period complaining to Stiles about how much he hated himself for not talking to Allison. Fourth period was spent staring at the back of Allison's head as he once again tried to get the guts to talk to her, and failing to do so before the bell rang. Lunch he once again complained to Stiles about being a chicken, and Stiles attempted to change the subject, and failed. The day went on like this for fifth, sixth, seventh, and then eight period came.

Scott was completely enraged with himself for not talking to Allison and when the bell rang he rushed to meet up with her.

"Allison!"

He called out. She turned and looked at him and Scott felt his heart jump.

"I wanted to apologize about the party, how I left you. But you gotta believe me when I tell you I had a really good reason for leaving like that."

She gave him a slightly amused look.

"Really? So what is this really good excuse?"

Scott ran a hand through his curly hair.

"I need you to just trust me that it was important. Do you forgive me?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. Allison smiled back and Scott felt his heart skip again.

"I guess I could give you a second chance."

Scott grinned. There was a honking noise and Allison turned from where it came from.

"Oh that's my dad I gotta go. Bye Scott."

She waved, he waved, and then Scott saw Allison's dad. He felt like he had just been shot. Oh wait he had been, last Friday night! By Allison's father! He was freaking but as the older man looked at him, smiled and waved, Scott faked it and returned the gesture. All the while he panicked on the inside until the car Allison and her father got into was long gone. He walked like a zombie to practice and moved sluggishly as he attempted to get ready.

Stiles passed the zoned out Scott in the locker room and paused.

"Did you apologize to Allison?"

Stiles asked, kind of hoping his friend didn't get rejected.

"Yeah."

Scott replied numbly. After Stiles didn't get anymore information after a few seconds he continued to question him.

"Is she giving you a second chance?"

He pressed.

"Yeah."

"Yeah! Alright so every things good."

Stiles said happily figuring Scott was just being weird cause of Allison fever or something stupid like that.

"No."

Scott said louder than his 'yeahs' from before.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Stiles asked nervously.

"Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them."

Stiles brain came to a halt at this information.

"Her dad?"

He asked, not really wanting to hear it again but having to ask.

"Shot me."

"Allison's father?"

Stiles asked louder hoping to break through Scotts thick skull.

"With a crossbow."

The other teen finished with a look of panic creeping onto his face.

"Allison's fath-"

"Yes her father!"

Scott yelled at Stiles who was still struggling with this new information just as much as Scott had when he found out and still was. Scott started to hyperventilate.

"Oh my God, oh my God!"

His breathing became more sporadic as he freaked out. Stiles rushed over to him.

"Scott, Scott snap out of it."

He demanded as he slapped his face just hard enough to get his friends attention.

"He didn't recognize you right?"

Scott who was still slightly having a panic attack thought it over for a second.

"No. No I don't think he did."

He remembered the friendly smile and wave of the hunter.

"Does she know?"

Stiles pressed on once again as he saw Scott's mind wandering off.

"I don't know."

Scott said revamping his freak out.

"What if she does?"

Stiles tried to shush his friend as the coach blew the whistle, calling them out to practice.

"She's gonna kill me man."

Scott was borderline tears as this point and Stiles, even though he knew it was a bad idea used his powers to have Scott back in his lacrosse gear instantly.

"Scott, Scott, just focus on lacrosse."

He urged as he pushed the other teen to the field. Stiles watched as Scott dazed through practice until it was his turn to go up against Jackson. When Scott was thrown on his ass Stiles couldn't help but flinch a little for his friend.

The coach went over to Scott and told him something Stiles couldn't hear. Then Scott went again and this time it didn't end well. For Jackson that is.

Jackson dropped like a sack of potatoes when Scott hit him, and Scott fell to his knees a few feet away. Stiles didn't even realized he used his powers to run just a little faster to reach Scott.

"Scott?"

He asked hurriedly.

"I can't control it Stiles it's happening."

Scott said as he breathed unevenly.

"What? Right here?"

Stiles asked desperately. As Scott continued to breath heavier and since he stopped talking Stiles took all of this as a bad sign.

"Okay come on get up."

He grabbed Scott and nearly dragged the other teen to the locker rooms. As he ran past the bleachers with Scott he thought he saw a flash of electric blue but ignored it in favor of getting Scott away from everyone else. Once they reached the locker rooms Stiles dropped Scott to the floor as he began to shift.

"Scott, Scott are you okay?"

Scott looked up at Stiles with glowing amber eyes and elongated teeth.

"Get away from me!"

Was the last conscious thing Scott yelled as he went full on wolf. Within seconds of the words leaving his mouth he was attacking Stiles. Stiles didn't have enough time to move out of the way once Scott jumped him. His friend came close to ripping his throat out when Stiles panicked himself and activated his powers. He used them to drop water on them, taking the water from the showers and sinks, and making sure it was ice cold. For a moment Stiles couldn't help but wonder if it looked like that one scene from Percy Jackson.

Wolf-Scott freaked and jumped away as he rolled around as if he could get the freezing cold water off of himself. Stiles laid still on the floor just as wet as Scott while his mind wandered. He thought about everything he had read from Scott's father's journals and how many tiles were on the ceiling above him, then about how much he had wanted a dog before all of this had started.

"Stiles?"

Scott's voice cut through the fog in his mind and he focused back on reality and his freaked out friend once more. Stiles sat up and looked at Scott who stared at him with concerned brown eyes from the bench he was sitting on.

"What happened?"

Scott asked in a scared voice. Stiles sighed in relief.

"You tried to kill me."

He took off his wet gear, and stayed in just his wet practice uniform shirt and shorts.

"I told you before. It's the anger; anything that makes your heart pump faster is a trigger."

Scott stared with this look of pure grief.

"But that's lacrosse. In case you haven't noticed it's a pretty violent sport."

He whined. Stiles shook his head then looked straight into Scotts eyes.

"Well it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field Scott."

He argued Scott made a whining noise that sounded a lot like a dogs.

"You're not going to be able to play Saturday."

"I'm first line."

Scott said as if he was trying to reason with Stiles. The other teen shook his head.

"Not anymore. Cause I don't know about you but I have no way of stopping your changes, powers or not."

Scott groaned in anger and sadness.

"This sucks."

Stiles stood up and patted him on the shoulder as he nodded in agreement.

"Sorry man it's how it's gotta be."

Scott hung his head as he stood up too.

"I guess I tell coach tomorrow then."

_Do not worry this is not the last update of tonight. I plan to have the next one up before dawn so keep your eyes peeled for it. Oh yeah and reviews make me super happy! Even the bad ones._


	6. Courtesy Call

_Yeah sleep kicked in yesterday and I fell asleep while typing hope you can forgive me. And on another note I was thinking about adding an OC but I won't if you read's don't want to see one. They won't be slashed with anyone and are only going to be used to make the storyline more mine and funny. Please let me know if I should or not._

_Okay so I know a lot of the scenes here are similar with only a few changes but I like them and most of the changes I make to the scenes help the storyline and explains how some of their powers work. I want to stay on the real timeline but there are definitely some things I'm cutting out, so if I start jumping around and you get confused let me know. Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others and then some!_

Scott waited till his mom left to get on his dinosaur of a computer to video chat with Stiles.

"Well what did you figure out?"

He asked as Stiles tired face came onto the screen. Stiles had spent most of Sunday night, and had still been buried in books after lacrosse practice.

"It doesn't look good for you man. Aside from me finding out that you won't suffer from blow backs Laura doesn't, or maybe your dad, don't say anything about control. Besides the whole blood pumping facts we already know."

Scott sighed in defeat. He was hoping Stiles would find something but it turns out not even he could find a way around any of this.

"And Jackson?"

"Dude you separated his shoulder."

"Ouch."

Scott replied.

"Yeah so now the team is pretty much just counting on you for this game."

Stiles said sadly.

"Did you learn anything about the Argents in those journals?"

Scott asked as he changed the subject. Stiles shook his head.

"Nothing more than what he already know. Just that their hunters of the supernatural and that we don't know what they're here hunting."

"What do you mean?"

Scott asked confused. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"We know they were in town before the body was found so are they here for Werewolves or us?"

Scott nearly fell back in his chair.

"Holy crap I didn't think of that!"

He whined. Stiles was starting to realize Scott did a lot of that since he became a Werewolf. He wondered if it was a Wolf thing.

"Yeah and what does it mean if they are here for us?"

"But how would they even find out about our powers?"

Stiles stopped the reply that started to form on his lips as he got this look on his face like he saw something, he started to type instead of saying anything out loud.

It looks like…

The connection was poor and the computer froze as it tried to load the message. Scott stared intently at the screen.

Someone is behind you

Scott read the words out loud as they appeared on the screen and then looked to the picture of himself on there. He made it larger and saw what Stiles was talking about. Before he could do anything his shoulders were grabbed from behind and he was pulled from his chair. It all happened so fast Scott didn't have to react at all. All he could do was panic as he was thrown face first into his own wall.

"What-"

Was all he got out before he felt the press of the person behind him lean in closer.

"I knew there was something off about you two from the second I smelt you."

The intruder hissed into his ear. Scott was on the verge of pissing himself when he recognized the voice.

"Derek?"

He stuttered out. There was a deep growl from the man behind him and Scott started to panic just a little more.

"It's the same smell as that man."

Derek turned Scott around and slammed him into the wall harder causing Scott to hit his head on the wall and crack the drywall.

"I should have seen the resemblance, the scent, the way you look. Your Nathan McCall's son."

Scott was so shocked he forgot to be scared. His mom hadn't even so much as uttered his name since he left them when he was five, and now someone who wasn't Stiles was bringing him up. The shock made Scott's brain go into overdrive and he did the first thing that came to mind.

He called for Stiles.

"Oh holy-"

Stiles stopped what he was saying as he saw Scott pinned against the wall by Derek freaking Hale.

"Stiles!"

Scott cried out as he spotted him. Derek turned his head to see the other teen in the room looking freaked out, and kind of pissed off.

"Scott what did I tell you about going all Star Trek on me?"

Stiles scolded.

"Um help!"

Scott yelled, both of them not really paying attention to Derek who couldn't believe he had to be stuck with the two most stupid teens in all of Beacon Hills.

"That's enough."

He said sternly. Both teens instantly stopped arguing and Derek released Scott.

"Now explain."

They looked at each other and then Stiles spoke.

"We have no idea what you're talking about."

Derek curled his lip in irritation. This teen was always on high alert so his heart was constantly beating erratically making it impossible to tell if he was lying or not.

"Don't mess with me."

Scott slide across the wall away from where Derek was standing glaring at Stiles who was laughing nervously while stalling for Scott. Once Scott was standing next to Stiles Derek realized what they were doing and growled in frustration.

"That's enough!"

He nearly barked at them causing both teens to flinch.

"I want answers and you can either tell me willingly o I'll beat them out of you two. And one of you doesn't heal as fast as the other."

He glared pointedly at Stiles who looked around as if someone else was there who Derek was talking about. That was when Derek decided restraint was for those who had time. He let his eyes bleed electric blue and watched as both teens got closer to breaking down.

"Now which is it going to be?"

Scott was the first to crack. Like Derek thought he would.

"Okay! Yes my dad's name is Nathan McCall, and yes he knows your sister but what does that have to do with us?"

He had started out talking really fast, his words almost one really long one and then as he talked it turned into a whine. Stiles hit his face with the palm of his hand.

"Nice going Scott."

He sated sarcastically. Scott hung his head and refused to look at either of them.

"Everything. It means you, both of you are _witches_."

He said the word with so much venom Stiles could only nod his head.

"But you've been bitten."

Derek looked at Scott who nodded his head.

"I saw you on the field today Scott."

The teen's head shot up so fast Stiles could practically feel the whiplash from it.

"You were there?"

Derek nodded.

"You were changing right there on the field. And then everyone would know about you, and then it wouldn't be just a dead body in the woods. It would be a werewolf attack, and with hunters already here it would be all of our heads."

Stiles jumped up at that.

"Wait! Why me?"

He asked suddenly realizing Derek was including him on the chopping block if they were revealed.

"Because genius you were out there Friday night too. Don't think they're going to forget there were three of us in the woods."

Derek could see the fear wearing the two teens down and hoped his next threat would be all it took to keep all of them alive.

"If I see you playing in that game Friday Scott you wont have to worry about the hunters."

He saw the little spark of hope light the teens face.

"Because I'm going to kill you myself."

Derek exited out the way he came, which was the window obviously. Stiles couldn't help to wonder if that was a Werewolf thing since Scott had started doing it as well. He shook the train of thought off as he watched Scott.

"So what are you going to do?"

He asked and Scott ran his hands through his hair then proceeded to tug on his hair.

"Ahh I don't know!"

He cried out. Stiles patted him on the shoulder.

"I hate to tell you man but I think you might have to pull out of lacrosse. If Derek Hale, and the hunters are out for our asses there's no way we can handle it. I mean I'll do anything to help but seriously it's just lacrosse."

Scott sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Just when I thought things were going so well too."

The teen was a cross between angry and severely depressed. He didn't know what to do. So he looked up to see Stiles staring down at him.

"You're right it's just lacrosse."

There was no way he was letting Derek Hale kill either of them. And if that meant not playing lacrosse, not matter how much he wanted to, than he wouldn't.

Stiles was so relieved to hear Scott agree to quite lacrosse he nearly jumped for joy. He knew playing was a bad idea, he had always known. Scott being turned into a werewolf night make him immune to backfires but he wasn't immune to bullets' and arrows. Not to mention being torn in half by a crazy killer werewolf.

"Hey I need to be back at my place in like twenty minutes cause my dad goes on break and he might freak to find me gone. Especially since I told him I was staying home today."

Scott gave a weak laugh.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about bringing you here. It was just Derek said my dad's name and I freak and the first thing I thought was that I needed back up. And you know you're the only person who could totally take on a werewolf."

Stiles snorted.

"Yeah cause I'm Batman."

He stated confidently. Scott laughed for real this time.

"There is no way in hell I am being Robin."

"Awe but Scott I need a Robin to be Batman."

Stiles whined.

"No dude. I'll be anyone but Robin."

Stiles got this grin that told Scott he just said the worst thing possible.

"You could always be one of those Dobermans Batman has as guard dogs."

Scott threw a pillow at Stiles who ducked but ended up getting grazed by the flying pillow.

"Stiles hold still so I can send you home."

Scott ordered. Stiles was laughing so hard there was no way he was going to be able to stay still. Scott gave up waiting and teleported Stiles back to his own room. He fell back onto his head and let out a sigh. The kind you have when you feel like the world it ending and you don't have a life boat or even those little arm floaty things. So all you can do is wait for the end to come and be drowned by the on coming sea.

Derek stayed near Scott's place until his mom got home from work just before dawn. He wanted to make sure the hunters weren't looking into Scott being a werewolf. Once Scott's mom got there Derek went over to check on Stiles. The teen's own father had recently gotten home so Derek didn't have much to worry about. The good thing about witches was there was no way to prove if someone was one without them using any magic.

Derek had to wonder what he did to end up looking after to two most stubborn, idiotic, and horribly reckless teens in all of Beacon Hills. Maybe he was a bad person in a past life. He deemed the two teens safe until another night and headed back to his burnt out house. It was always better if he fell asleep because he was exhausted, it meant the dreams stayed away. That the smell of the house didn't burn in his nose as strongly, it meant a few hours of actual sleep.

He would deal with the hybrid, witch, and hunters after at least four hours of sleep, until then he was leaving them to defend themselves. Derek just hoped the teens were still alive when he woke up.


	7. Say you Will

_Okay so I haven't heard anything negative about my idea for an OC so I'm going to use them. Trust me if you life the story so far you're going to love who I had to the mix. _

Scott wasn't really looking forward to going to school that morning. For one he had to tell everyone he wasn't playing in the game after seriously injuring their other star player, and another was he knew his mom was going to take a shift off to see him play. Scott sighed as he rolled out of bed and decided there was no easy way out of this.

What if Derek didn't stop at just hurting Stiles, what if he went after his mom, or Allison. The two of them couldn't protect themselves like Stiles and himself.

So hunting down the coach when he got to school was just the beginning.

"Coach I need to talk to you."

He started out, figuring it would be the most direct way of approaching the man who was almost as spastic as Stiles. But no one was like Stiles so Scott knew he could handle him. The coach led them into his office and Scott got tired of waiting for a response and decided to blurt out what he needed to say.

"I can't play in the game this Friday."

Coach Finstock looked like someone just shot him in the foot.

"What?"

He asked as if he hadn't just heard what Scott had said.

"I'm not playing the game."

Scott said a little louder than he had before. Feeling the weight of his own words crash down on him.

"Is it a girl thing?"

Scott frowned.

"No."

"Is it a guy?"

Scott was then thrown back a bit but answered instantly as well.

"No, no it's not a guy thing."

But the coach didn't stop there.

"You know our goalie Danny's gay,

"I know coach but that's not it."

He got cut off by the man once more.

"You don't think Danny's a good looking guy?"

Scott isn't sure what compelled him to answer, maybe years of being asked ridiculous questions by Stiles and being bugged endlessly until he answered them had made him that way.

"Sure I think he's good looking, but I like girls! That's not it anyway."

He finished as he realized what he said.

"Look I-"

"What is it drugs, are you on meth?"

Coach Finstock was getting desperate at this point there was no way he was letting his best player sit out.

"Cause I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth they were all cracked and rotted it was disgusting."

"Oh God what happened to him?"

Scott asked forgetting his mission because of the coach's story.

"He got veneers."

Scott couldn't believe he let himself get distracted like that. He shook his head in self-disappointment.

"Is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt McCall?"

Coach Finstock asked in disbelief.

"No. I'm having some issues with dealing with aggression."

"Well here's the good news that's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved."

Scott was frustrated at this point.

"Look I can't play the game tomorrow night."

He said sternly. It was the same voice he used when he talked Stiles out of things, and like with Stiles it didn't really work.

"Listen McCall part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now if you can't shoulder that responsibility then you can go back on the bench until you're ready."

"Wit if I don't play the game your taking me off first line?"

Scott asked in disbelief this time.

"McCall play the game."

The teen was so angry with his coach at this point he turned and walked out of his office. Gladly heading to his class for once. Then he just had to go and get that text from his mom, and run into Allison, both of who expected him to play the damn game! It was like a bad reoccurring dream or something. Not to mention Allison also expected him to hang out with her and Jackson, and Lydia after the game. It helped that she invited Stiles too, since he didn't know how much of this he could deal with alone.

Allison was starting to worry about herself as well. Especially when she opened her locker to find her missing jacket inside. Her Hunter instincts were telling her she was being watched. It didn't help that the last time she had seen the jacket had been at the party where Scott had disappeared during. That twang of knowing sunk into her, and she prayed it was Lydia who put the jacket in her locket. When the late bell rang she jumped to high Allison thought she left her heart on the ceiling.

She took a quick calming breathe, and headed off to class. She would bring these facts to light with her dad later on. He would want to know everything about the two teens he suspected were witches. And sadly she was starting to suspect it too.

Only it hadn't been Lydia, or Scott who returned the jacket. It was Derek who had just confirmed his own suspicions about the Argent girl. She was trained, if the calculated scan of the hallway she did when she saw her jacket was any clue to that. He sighed. Scott was a pain in the ass even when he wasn't trying to be. He just had to go and make Derek's mistakes all over again, years after it happened. Derek just hoped he could avoid a similar outcome before it came to be a repeat of history. Hopefully with a super powered Beta, and another witch things would be different this time around.

Scott was so wrong about escaping to class. First he got called up to the board then Lydia grilled him about not playing. Then continued to threaten him with Allison. His teachers words made Scott think of so many more problems he was nowhere near solving. The one on the board the least of them that he wanted to worry about at this point.

Once he was out in the hallway at his locker again, Scott jumped when he was grabbed by the shoulders and steered over to the corner stairway. For a second he feared it was Derek, but the familiar smell of Stiles hit him and he calmed down instantly.

"Hey tell me what they're talking about."

Stiles demanded. He could have ease dropped himself easily but he liked his brain intact while at school. He watched as Scott zeroed in on what his dad was saying across the hall, it was obvious he didn't even have to tap into his powers to hear what they were talking about.

"So what are they saying?"

He demanded impatiently.

"Curfew because of the body."

Scott answered Stiles question as he stood up and faced Stiles in the hallway.

"Perfect. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually did it is just hanging out doing whatever he wants."

"Well we can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

Scott pointed out.

"Well I can do something."

Stiles was still watching his dad down the hall as he spoke to Scott.

"Like what?"

Scott asked bringing Stiles eyes back to him as he answered with all seriousness.

"Find the other half of the body."

Stiles walked off as soon as the words left his mouth. Leaving Scott standing there against the wall, once he realized what happened he pushed him self off of the wall and looked after his friends back as he called out to him.

"Are you kidding me?"

Of course there was no reply as Stiles was long gone and without Werewolf or magic hearing didn't hear Scott's question in the first place. Or at least that was the excuse Stiles planned to use if asked later why he didn't answer it. Scott suspected that as Stiles plan and was about to follow him when he heard Allison laugh a few feet away.

He saw her talking to one of the lacrosse players and Lydia. Instantly feeling threatened he walked over to his maybe girlfriend. Lydia saw him coming and dragged the guy behind her as she shot Scott a smug look.

"Lydia introducing you to all the lacrosse players?"

He asked. Allison turned around with a smile.

"Yeah she's being so incredibly nice to me."

She gushed. Scott stared after the red head.

"Yeah I wonder why?"

He said out loud. Once again blaming it on years of Stiles influence.

"Maybe she gets how much being the new girl sucks."

Allison replied defensively, and that was not what he intended to do. He was about to apologize for being an ass when he saw the black jacket in Allison's arms. The same jacket Derek had left out in the woods for him to find the night of the full moon.

"Where did you get that?"

He asked instantly after recognizing it.

"What my jacket?"

Allison questioned right back with a confused frown on her face.

"It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She knows my combination so it-"

"Did she say she brought it back or did someone else give you the jacket?"

Allison was once again genuinely confused.

"Like who?"

"Like Derek Hale."

Scott replied.

"Is he a friend of yours?"

One of last Hale werewolves, was Allison's silent comment to that question.

"He's not my friend,"

Scott said a bit too harshly. Allison took a step back and laughed nervously.

"Look I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

Little did Scott know he had just given Allison and the other hunters information they hadn't had yet. That the potential witches in Beacon Hills knew the wolves of Beacon Hills. And whether they were on good terms or not wasn't something Allison wanted to look into by herself.

After school Scott made Stiles give him the keys to his precious Jeep and drove them, way beyond speed limit to the burnt down Hale resident. He lunched himself out of the door before it came to a full stop leaving Stiles to fight with the steering wheel and brakes.

"Derek!"

Scott yelled out. He knew if the older wolf was on the property he would hear him. Then a breeze picked up and he smelled something. Looking in the same direction of the wind he saw a pile of disturbed dirt. He didn't think about it as the scent of another wolf arriving hit his nose. He tuned his head back to the house and saw Derek there on the porch. Stiles stumbled over to Scott with an obvious glare directed at Scott for endangering his car.

"Stay away from her!"

Scott yelled at the older wolf, ignoring his friends anger over the vehicle. Derek walked over to the two of them and Stiles inched behind Scott just a little bit. Because really if they were gonna start fighting he wasn't going to get caught in the crossfire.

"You think your buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves, and suddenly the two of you have all the answers?"

He asked.

"Hey!"

Stiles shouted in protest. Derek shot him a harsh look and he took a few more steps behind Scott praying the older man forgot he was there completely.

"You two don't get it yet but I'm looking out for you."

Derek finished as he looked back to Scott.

"Think about what could happen, Scott. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone."

"I can make them forget about it."

Scott threw back at Derek. The older man nearly laughed.

"Not alone, and the backfires alone would probably kill you Stiles if you helped him."

Stiles looked away, knowing the wolf was right. There was no way to make a whole lacrosse game worth of people forget about Scott being a werewolf.

"And when you, or both of you fail at making anyone forget and Scott's mom, and Stiles dad, and all your friends see you like that it's all going to come crashing down."

He picked up Scott's lacrosse stick (Don't know lacrosse lingo) and tore through the net.

"Then the hunters come after you, maybe capture you Scott, or Stiles and torture the answers out of one of you. Eventually you'd cave and we'd all be screwed because you wanted to play in a little school game."

Derek threw the lacrosse stick at Scott who caught it easily. Stiles watched as Derek disappeared into his burnt out house, and grabbed Scott by the shoulder to lead him back to the still running Jeep. The ride to his house was spent in silence as the two teens thought over the extremeness of what they had just gotten into. Stiles blaming himself for getting Scott bitten, and Scott hating himself for being so selfish about lacrosse.

Derek would have grilled his two new problems but something caught his nose so he left them to leave on their own. He walked into his house cautiously. It was a person no doubt, but they smelt, he tilted his head to the side as he got another whiff of it, like Scott, and Stiles. The creak of a floor board in the kitchen, where the back door was gave the persons position away. He was in his kitchen within seconds and came to a halt at the person standing there.

"Hey there you must be Derek."

The person smiled almost friendly, and closed the back door behind himself.

"My name's Will it's nice to finally meet you."

_So what do you think? Love, hate, want to scream at the randomness and jumping around? Let me know please! Oh and it's been a few days and no one said anything about the OC so I'm keeping him, he adds more to my own personally storyline and takes it further off the original Teen Wolf one. Hope you like how this plays out later one. Can you guess who this Will person is yet?_


	8. Worth Dying For

_Okay so I just wanted to add a question here to the person who reviewed as Chad: I'm not too sure what a stereo oc is? Other than it's a type of OC so sorry if it's not what you expect. And yeah there's definitely gonna be some mountain ash business going on later. _

_Thanks a bunch for all the reviews so far and I look forward to reading more of your thoughts as the story goes on. _

Derek stared at the kid standing in his kitchen he was kind of freaked out actually. He smelled like a witch, and obviously knew his name, but Derek knew nothing about him. And that was unnerving to the Beta. But Derek was an expert at hiding his true feelings, and as usual put on an icy mask to hide anything he was feeling.

"What are you doing in my house?"

He questioned with a bit of a growl in his voice, and damn did he hate that about his Wolf. At the slightest threat it tended to claw just under his skin. Making it harder to control but years of practice and his sister beating his ass for it Derek shoved his inner animal as far into a corner as he could. Didn't need to freak the kid out with glowing blue eyes, and fangs.

All he got in return was a cocky smile and head tilt.

"Last I heard this house belonged to Laura Hale not Derek Hale."

Derek could feel his wolf prickle at the mention of his older sister.

"It's my house now."

The kid, Will nodded as he looked around, than shrugged.

"Okay truthfully I wasn't expecting anyone to be here. My dad told me all the wolves cleared out of Beacon Hills years ago."

"Well you were wrong, and whoever your father is obviously isn't as close to us as he thought."

Will nodded.

"Yeah well he wasn't very close to me either."

Derek walked closer to the kid and realized something. He was skinny, really skinny, and young, he wasn't even close to being as old as Scott and Stiles.

"How old are you?"

Will looked around the kitchen as he answered.

"16."

"Bullshit."

Derek blurted out as he didn't even have to use his wolf abilities to know for sure. Will glared at him, all traces of the happy, arrogant kid gone as he was caught in his lie.

"14."

He answered this time truthfully. Derek nodded.

"Now where are your parents?"

Will stood up a little straighter as he looked Derek dead in the eyes, his own blazing with anger.

"My mom's been dead since I was born, and my dad recently left me in some random hotel room for the last month."

His words were harsh and bitter, making Derek feel like the monster he was acting like.

"Then why are you here, Will?"

"That's none of your damn business. And since you're here I'm just going to go find another place to break into to stay at. Nice meeting you Mr. Beta but I have more important things to do than stand around playing twenty questions with you."

The kid turned around and as he reached for the door handle his stomach let out a very obvious growl. Derek couldn't turn the kid way after that. Something about this angry teen kicked in his, well there wasn't really a word he could place to it. But the best he could describe it as was similar to the feeling he got when Laura needed him. Like he was the only one in the whole world who could help and no one else would be able to do what he could. It was kind of the same with Scott, and Stiles. Then it clicked in his head.

His wolf was making pack bonds without him even knowing it. He growled making Will freeze. But he wasn't angry at Will, he was angry at himself. For not seeing the signs. He should have known that without an Alpha and a threat of a dangerous one running around killing, his wolf would want a Pack. Even if he thought he was better off alone.

"Wait."

He gritted out from between clenched teeth. More wolf than Derek at this point since they were fighting on what to do. Derek wanted to send the kid away before the hunters tracked him down but his wolf said the bond would make him stronger when they did.

Will turned to face to conflicted werewolf with confused eyes.

"What do you want? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone you're here."

Derek shook his head.

"No. I mean-"

Derek sighed. Before continuing with his usual stoic expression.

"I'm the only one living here, and you already broke in."

He finished lamely, already knowing he sounded stupid. But then Will grinned like only a kid could and Derek was reminded of one of his younger cousins who used to tail him all the time.

"Are you offering me a place to stay?"

Will asked, nearly jumping with excitement.

Derek looked away but nodded his head.

"As long as you stay away from me and don't interfere with anything I'm doing you can stay."

"Really?"

Will asked and Derek could do nothing but nod again. All he could keep thinking about was how much danger he had just put the runaway in, but his wolf still whispered the safest place in Beacon Hills was a Pack. He ignored it as his wolf went on about plans of getting Scott and Stiles on their side as well. Three witches and one half wolf were better than no defense or back up at all.

He turned on his heel and walked off to his room.

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge."

He said over his shoulder, and seconds later heard the teen open the refrigerator door and move things around.

Stiles had dropped Scott off at home, gone to his house, done his homework and contemplated the major shit fest he and Scott had gotten themselves into that afternoon, then proceeded to look up how to protect himself against Werewolves. Not to mention the Adderall he popped like candy to stay focused. It seemed harder and harder for him to keep his mind in one place lately, and he was starting to worry just a little. Then his cell phone went off and all worries were out the window as he picked it up. He had just gotten a text message from Scott.

**Pick me up at my place I hav a plan**

Stiles didn't even reply. He just grabbed his keys, and ran out the door to his Jeep. There were many, and that was the understatement of the year, traffic laws he didn't follow as he sped back to Scott's house. When he pulled up the front door was already unlocked and he threw it open then slammed it behind himself. A quick dash up the stairs and he was throwing Scott's door open in a similar fashion as the front one.

"What did you find? Where did you find it?"

He said the two questions all in one breathe and had to take another before continuing.

"And yes I have had a lot of Adderall already."

He answered the silent question Scott was asking him. Scott stood up off of his bed with a half-smile.

"Good cause I need all your fine-tuned detective skills for this one."

Stiles made wild hand motions for Scott to elaborate.

"I found something at Derek's earlier."

Scott stated. Stiles blinked in shock.

"Really what?"

"Something was buried there, I could smell blood."

Stiles jumped in realization.

"Really? That's awesome!"

Then his brain caught up with his mouth and he corrected himself.

"I mean that's terrible who's blood."

Scott laughed as he picked up his lacrosse stick.

"I don't know. But when we do your dad nails Derek for the murder. And you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing."

Stiles nodded then half-heartedly glared at his friend.

"You give my dad a bone and expect me to reward you. Bad dog Scott, bad dog."

Scott chuckled as he shook his head. He looked up into Stiles' eyes with burning determination in his own as he tightened tied up the now repaired net of his lacrosse stick.

"Because there's no way I'm missing that lacrosse game."

Stiles smiled and backed up as Scott started to move towards the door, and followed him out to his own car. They pulled up to the hospital and had already gone over the plan. Scott would sneak into the morgue, and Stiles would play lookout. Nothing complicated really, Scott just wanted to make sure it was the same body he smelled and not some sort of road killed animal.

Once they were inside, trying and failing to not look suspicious they parted ways.

"Well good luck I guess."

Stiles said quietly as Scott walked into the morgue area. He nodded to Stiles as he disappeared behind the door. Scott wasn't looking forward to walking down the dark creepy hallway by himself but he figured it was better than getting eaten alive by Derek Hale. He only passed one person who gave him a funny look as he went by, and quickly snuck into the morgue. Once inside he walked over to the body. It was covered with a white sheet, and even without lifting it he could smell the death, and slowly decaying flesh off the body. But it wasn't enough, he definitely needed a better smell.

As he lifted the sheet the scent of the blood finally hit him, and he nearly threw up. It was so overwhelming and mixed with the rest of the smells coming off the body so much worse than what he thought it would be.

Btu he got it. Now there was no doubt it was the same body. Scott covered the body once more, and walked over to the cabinets in the room. He pulled out the bleach, opened it, and held it about a foot away from his sensitive nose. The scent was enough to calm him down and the smell of bleach burned in his nose as he walked out to Stiles. He found his friend making a face at Lydia Martin and Jackson down the hall. He grabbed the pamphlet from Stiles causing the spastic teen to jump in surprise.

"The smell it's the same."

He blurted out instantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Then Derek did bury the other half of the body on his property."

Stiles said, and Scott gave him one of his raised eyebrows, silent question looks.

"Okay so I suspected but wasn't sure. A good detective never jumps to conclusions."

He finished meekly. Scott rolled his eyes.

"That mean we have proof now that Derek really killed the girl."

Stiles nodded, getting what Scott called his 'Detective' face on.

"Then I say we use it."

He stated confidently as he grabbed his backpack and walked out of the hospital. Scott followed quickly. A few steps from the exit and Stiles stopped.

"Let me ask you something. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because he said you couldn't play in the game tomorrow?"

Stiles asked seriously. Knowing his friend didn't always do the right things for the right reasons. He had many scar, well Scott did too, from one of them doing something for selfish reasons. And Stiles wasn't about to get a new one anytime soon. Especially over lacrosse game. Scott sighed as he looked Stiles in the eye as he answered.

"There were bite marks all over the legs Stiles. Bite marks."

Stiles nodded.

"Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel."

Back at the Hale house, Derek had found Will asleep at his falling apart kitchen table, in the only chair he had, with half his fridge out on said table. All the food was half eaten. Derek growled and Will woke up with a jolt. He looked at Derek, then down at the mess he made.

"I can clean that."

He said quickly and started doing just that. Derek walked to the front door, his keys in hand.

"Where are you going?"

Will asked nervously, kind of expecting the worse from the older man. Derek didn't even bother to look back as he headed out the front door.

"The store. It looks like I'm out of food."

Will didn't say anything as he started to clean up, but Derek paused in the doorway.

"I only have one bed, but you can sleep on the sofa in the living room."

As Derek started to close the door behind him Will shouted out to him.

"I might steal the blankets from your bed then."

Derek slammed the door and shook his head. Making a mental note to pick up new sheets, and another blanket for his bed. Because there was no way he was going to take back the ones Will was stealing.

Stiles and Scott had waited for a few hours just outside of smelling distance, and hopefully hearing distance from the Werewolf Den, as Stiles had taken to calling it. Once they saw Derek leave they moved in. As they got closer to the side of the house Scott paused.

"Wait something smells different."

Stiles looked at him confused.

"Different how?"

He asked. Scott looked to the house, and focused on the scent he was picking up from inside. But when he really tried all he could smell was Derek, and burnt wood. He shook his head and went back to the grave they were about to dig up.

"I don't know."

He told Stiles.

They had been digging for awhile and nothing had shown up, Scott was starting to get really nervous.

"This is taking way too long."

Scott whined.

"Just keep going."

Stiles mumbled.

"What if he comes back?"

Scott asked in slight panic.

"Then we get the hell out of here."

Stiles grunted.

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that."

Stiles added.

"Which is?"

"You run one way, I run the other, and whoever he catches too bad."

Scott shook his head.

"I hate that plan!"

"Yeah well I can't use at all anymore, and no offense I don't want to be eaten alive by the ragging, murdering werewolf."

"Whatever."

Scott mumbled. As the words left Scott's mouth Stiles shovel hit something that wasn't dirt or rock.

"Whoa, whoa stop digging."

They both fell onto their hands and knees and started to move the dirt away with their hands, and found a sack tied around something. So naturally they started to untie it. They started to get frustared with all the knots and Scott pushed Stiles over.

"This s taking too long."

He complained as he used his powers to break all of the knots, and throw the fabric aside. Once the fabric was moved both teens jumped and yelled in fear.

"What the hell is that?"

Stiles was of course the first one to speak.

"It's a wolf."

_Hope you liked Will and no he's not going to be paired with anyone as I said before. I just think Derek is sometimes nicer than he seems and could be nice if he wanted to. So there. Reviews are fuel for updates!_


	9. Did my Time

_Been awhile and I know it has since I've been going nuts not being able to update. But my computer crashed and was being a jerk about it so it was healing now it's back to normal and the writing shall commence. Hope you like this chapter._

Stiles and Scott had started covering up the wolf body when Stiles spotted it. The purple flower less than a foot away from the grave.

"Scott do you see that?"

He pointed to the flower and Scott cocked his head to the side.

"It looks like one of the drawings from my dad's journal why?"

Scott asked as he continued to shove more dirt over the wolf.

"Because that's wolfs bane."

When Stiles got a dead fish look from Scott he knew his friend was clueless. Smacking Scott affectionately upside the head he shook his own head in disappointment.

"Didn't you ever pay attention to my mom or were you just too busy stuffing your face with cookies?"

Scott smiled sheepishly.

"Truthfully it was definitely the cookies."

"Well then you're in for a world of surprise."

Stiles pulled the plant up by the roots and found it connected to a rope. Said rope was only there to be pulled in Stiles book so that's what he did. He pulled the rope and followed it in circles around the grave. When he was finally done he realized what it was. Someone had buried the rope of wolfs bane in a spiral around the dead wolf. Stiles was just wrapping up the rope when he heard Scotts quiet call.

"Stiles."

It was low but urgent and Stiles walked over to stand next to Scott and saw it.

In the grave was no longer a wolf, but a woman. Her dead eyes looking up at them and mouth open in a slacked jaw kind of way. It was the worst thing Stiles had seen since his mom died. And both he and Scott were silently panicking over it for a few minutes.

They started to rebury her in silence. Making the grave look as much like it had when they had gotten there as possible. Then Stiles stood up completely and said the few words Scott was both dreading and anticipating to hear.

"Now we call my dad."

Scott nodded in agreement and the call was made.

Inside the Hale house Will watched from the second story window overlooking the two. He had seen everything. From them digging and screaming like girls when they found the wolf, to the wolfs bane revealing the woman's body. All the while mentally fighting with himself to either go out and scare them off or flee himself.

"Who the freak is that?"

He questioned himself out loud as he watched the two of them cover up the body once more. He was too far away to tell anything other than that it was a female and they were very much dead, and very much a werewolf if wolfs bane did that to him. He might have hated his dad but he remembered everything he taught him. He knew what wolfs bane did to werewolves it was why he always had a little of it and mountain ash on him at all times. There were some dangerous freaks out there and he wanted all the protection and back up support he could get.

Will saw them take out a cell phone an got even more nervous. If they called the cops and they found him he would be sent off to some state facility for orphans. Cause who was he kidding for all he knew his dad had finally had enough and ditched him once and for all. Or the damn bastard was dead in a ditch somewhere.

At that thought Will had a pang of grief. Part of him wanted to believe that his dad had left him but a huge chunk knew that he man was probably long dead.

"Forget this I'll watch from the woods."

He mumbled to himself as he headed back down stairs as quietly as he could manage. Will took a water bottle he had already finished and put some tap water in it. He was about to leave when he remembered what Derek had done for him. He didn't know who Derek had decided to kill out there but he knew it wasn't that uncommon for Werewolves to take out a pack mate or two. It's not like any of the Hales had ever tried to kill him or his dad, and Derek did let him eat his food. Sighing he knew he couldn't be that big of a burden. So he wrote a warning note.

**Dumb and Dumber found dead person called someone and took off. I'm out in the woods you might want to avoid being in the house for too long and you should burn or rip this to shreds after reading this. **

**See you later Beta, Will.**

Content with his handy work he left the note on the table in front of the back door. Then promptly left through it. He figured standing around in the woods would be too obvious and decided to find a tree to camp out in. he wanted a good view of what was about to happen.

Will was woken up when he nearly fell off of the tree branch he had been sleeping on. It was already daylight out and cops were swarming everywhere. He saw Scott and Stiles there as well and wondered just how long he had been out. It had been days since he slept for real and from the little nap he had on Derek's kitchen table was nowhere near catching up on it. He hoped falling asleep in random ass places wasn't going to become a regular occurrence with himself.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and watched as a cop walked a cooperating Derek out of his house. That was definitely not what he was expecting. To see when he decided to stake out the house.

Scott leaned against the car and watched as his biggest threat was dragged away into a patrol car in hand cuffs. When Derek looked over to him he couldn't meet his eyes. He felt like he had betrayed the older wolf somehow but if Derek was a murderer jail was the place where he belonged. As he avoided eye contact with Derek he smelt something. Something different coming from the trees behind him. But when he glanced to them there was nothing other than trees. Shaking it off as his nose picking up weird scents on the wind, then he saw Stiles.

He was walking as casually as someone walking into a coffee shop and not onto a murder sight. Hands in his pockets and blank expression on his face. And he was headed straight for the police cruiser Derek had been put in. Scott want to rush over and stop Stiles but he didn't want to accidentally use his powers or new wolfy abilities in front of all of these people.

Stiles walked up to the police car and looked around for anyone watching. As usual no one was and he snuck in like Batman. At least that's how he thought of himself at the moment.

He turned around and his mouth spewed everything he was thinking.

"Just so you know I'm not afraid of you."

Stiles stated first a quick glare from the werewolf had Stiles rethinking the statement.

"Okay so maybe I am. Doesn't matter."

He finished confidently.

"I just want to know something."

He looked around and then back to the intense stare of Derek Hale.

"The girl you killed she was a werewolf. She was a different kind wasn't she? I mean she could turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that."

Stiles paused for just a second and Derek remained silent.

"Is that why you killed her?"

He asked.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem."

Stiles was slightly taken back by the words Derek spoke. He wasn't even really expecting the man to speak at all. And he was even more shocked when Derek continued to speak.

"When he shifts on the field what do you think is going to happen? Their just gonna keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can."

Stiles wanted to say something. Anything to defend his friend but there was nothing to say. Derek was right, but Stiles didn't know if he could stop Scott. When Derek leaned forward and looked at Stiles with all the seriousness of the end of the world Stiles was still left speechless.

"And trust me you want to."

The words weren't said as a threat but almost as if he had been reading Stiles mind. Before the teen could do anything the door next to him opened and he was pulled out by his father. He was dragged painfully to in front of the car and then shoved into a standing position.

Derek listened to the hyper teen talk to his father from inside the car. He needed to know if the teens had told the Sheriff about any of this. And now was probably the only chance he was going to have to learn anything from the police.

"There stand."

The man said as he made Stile stand in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He questioned franticly.

"I'm just trying to help."

Stiles answered, and Derek could hear the lie. It was a sign that Stiles had no intention of involving his father in any of this.

"Uh huh."

Apparently the Sheriff knew when Stiles was lying as well.

"Well why don't you help me understand exactly how you came across this?"

Derek wanted to know too since he was sure there was no way that those two idiots knew Laura was buried there.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

Derek snorted. Another lie. He himself had returned the inhaler and it's not like Scott needed it anymore anyway.

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night."

For once Derek didn't hear the lie and knew it was because this time Stiles was speaking the truth.

"The night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

The Sheriff asked.

"Yes."

Stiles answered exasperatedly.

"The night you told me Scott was at home."

"Yes!"

There was a half a second pause and Derek had to keep himself from laughing. Once Stiles had started telling the truth he forgot to listen for when to lie. It was good to know.

"No."

He said hurriedly.

"Awe crap."

Derek did chuckle at little at that one.

"So you lied to me."

Derek nodded.

"That depends on how you define lying."

Stiles retorted.

"Well I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position."

Derek wondered what was wrong with the two teens he had gotten mixed up with. They were idiots, and hopeless morons. He listened to them leave and someone else must have been watching too.

"Derek."

He heard the call shortly after Scott was out of hearing range. His ears pricked up.

"I'm gonna be at the warehouse. When you get out that's where you can find me."

It was Will, and Derek knew exactly what he was talking about. The only question was how did Will know about the warehouse and this kid definitely knew way too much to be left alone.

Stiles and Scott had been arguing in the car about whether or not he should play the lacrosse game when Scott started to shift. Scott found the wolfs bane rope in Stiles' bag and Stiles acted quick on getting rid of it. But he was too late. By the time he got back to the Jeep Scott was gone and he was expecting the worse.

He was speeding through the woods, and weaving in and out of trees looking franticly for his wolfed out friend.

Stiles took out his phone and called 911.

The minute he got connected the woman must have recognized his number because the first thing out of her mouth was.

"Stiles you know you can't just call the 911 hotline for anything right?"

"Yes I know! Look I just want to know if anyone's reported anything strange?"

"Strange how?"

"Uh a dog like individual roaming the streets."

He answered in a rush of quick thinking.

"I'm hanging up now Stiles."

"No! Wait, wait, wait!"

"Good bye now."

He threw his cell phone on to the passenger seat Scott had occupied minutes before.

"Damnit!"

He yelled, as he slammed on the brakes, threw the Jeep in park and got off.

"Always have to make things so difficult for me Scott."

He huffed in annoyance as he let it fuel his powers. Letting the anger and desperate feelings feed his powers so he could locate Scott. Except when he did he honed in on something new instead. It wasn't Scott he found when he threw his powers out to find him. It was someone else.

With a quick push of will he focused in on Scott, and pushed a silent command into his open mind. Just a little order to chase around some bunnies for a while until he calmed the fuck down. Once he was sure that's what Scott was doing he followed the trail to the new power he was feeling.

From what Stiles could tell the person was one of them. A witch like Scott and himself, but his powers didn't feel the same. Almost like the person didn't use often so the powers didn't grow. His mom had warn him and Scott that the powers could actually become unstable if they weren't used every now and then. But the backfires were just so dangerous sometimes people went years without using, and the powers became repressed and overflowed in a bad way. To the point where it could kill the person from the lack of control. He shook off the thought of someone dying so soon after seeing that dead girl at the Hale house. And focused on the fact that there was a person out there, close by who could need his help maybe more than Scott did at the moment.

He followed the trail all the way to the ironworks and then to a warehouse on the far east end. Stiles only hesitated for a second, since he wasn't really used to going in alone to things like this. Usually Scott had his back or at least was telling him how much of a bad idea it all was. But the point was he was used to Scott being there with him and it felt weird to be alone. Stiles took a quick deep breath to calm his suddenly shattered nerves and opened the large door to reveal a staircase. He flicked his hand and an illuminated light lit up his palm as he walked carefully down the dark staircase. As he reached the end of the staircase a flaming ball flew past his head. He ducked and threw the illumination to the ceiling, willing it to spread out and light up the whole place.

When no other attacks came he looked around the now lit warehouse and saw his attacker. It was a kid, maybe a few years younger than Scott and himself. He had dark hair and olive skin, was dressed in ripped up jeans that looked like most of the rips were caused from abuse to the fabric and not bought that way, and a black t-shirt. His shoes were filthy and worn out, with what used to be white laces now a mucky gray.

Stiles took all of this in within seconds and then rushed over to the kid. He was on his hand and knees, panting as gasping for breath. Stiles could hear the all too familiar sound of wheezing and knew this must be a backfire from using such a high level technique after not using for a while.

"Hey are you okay!?"

Stiles asked as he fished around in his pocket for the inhaler Scott had left with him. He quickly found it and handed it to the kid. The younger teen took the inhaler and used it like a lifeline four quick times. Within minutes his breathing calmed down and he looked up at Stiles with teary eyes. Not from crying but from struggling to breath for so long. It was something that used to happen to Scott a lot too whenever he had asthma attacks from exercise or backfires.

"Who are you!?"

He asked still trying to regain his breathing and pull away from a concerned Stiles.

"My names Stiles but seriously are you okay now?"

The younger teen nodded and ripped his arm away from Stiles to prove his point.

"What are you doing here this is private property?"

Stiles laughed.

"Awe man this is like the second time I've heard that this week."

He laughed a little more and stopped when he realized the kid was being serious. Stiles cleared his throat and tried to be as serious as his hyperactive personality allowed.

"I followed you."

He answered truthfully.

"Why? How?"

"How about you tell me your name first?"

Stiles cut in before he could ask any more questions. The younger teen huffed and looked away.

"Will, my names Will."

Stiles nodded.

"Alright well I followed you because I was looking for someone else and I found you instead so sorry."

It was a simple lie and Stiles knew it was believable for people like them. It was easy to confuse one person with power with another. One time Scott was looking for Stiles and wound up following Deaton all around town instead. It was the funniest day ever. He mentally shook off the memories and tried to focus back on Will. It was hard to keep his head on right after using for so long.

"Dude are you okay?"

Will's hand was waving in front of his face making Stiles nearly jump a foot back in shock. He never did well with fast moving objects.

"Yeah just foggy headed."

Will nodded and Stiles was once again surprised by how young this teen was.

"So why are you here? What is this place?"

Will moved away his face as stoney and unreadable as Derek Hales. Then it clicked in his head.

"Are you related to Derek?"

When Will let out a humorless laugh Stiles knew he was wrong.

"Yeah right. Me a Hale! A werewolf! Ha!"

Stiles nodded.

"Your right I don't think you would be a witch and a werewolf. That's just crazy cause who could possibly be a werewolf and a witch. Oh wait Scott, so that means I don't really know what is possible anymore."

Then Stiles realized his backfires were jacking with his head again and took a deep calming breath.

"Sorry I have this issue sometimes I didn't mean anything I just said."

Will was still looking at Stiles like he had three heads and Stiles smiled.

"I know I'm a freak but so are you so are you going to tell me what you're doing here."

"I have permission to be here but you don't so you should go before the owner comes back and rips you to shreds."

The kid like innocent smile definitely reminded Stiles of someone he knew but couldn't place at the moment.

"Well threat well set and for the record this isn't over."

Stiles head was already spinning and he could feel his grip on reality slipping slowly. His brain was like a tv with bad reception at this point.

"Later Stiles. Next time you should bring Scott around."

The sugary smile was still intact as Stiles mind started making the world tilt on its axis a little.

"We both know what happens when people like us use our powers Stiles. Stiles that's a weird name."

Will got a thoughtful look and Stiles ran a hand roughly over his head.

"If I have asthma attacks and I'm guessing that inhaler you let me use wasn't yours I wonder what your side effect is?"

Stiles laughed weakly.

"Sarcasm kiddy sarcasm."

Stiles eyes wandered to follow a fly around the room and Will smirked.

"Or a serious case of ADHA."

He noted as Stiles slowly brought his eyes back to focus on him once again. Then Stiles' eyes got big and he darted for the door. Will was shocked and on instinct didn't want to be left alone. When his dad had left he hadn't seen him again and Stiles was a witch too so he could help. Help Will get closer to Scott, help him gain their trust.

"Wait Stiles!"

He called out more urgently than he had intended to but it caught the distressed teens attention.

"I have to go Scott's about to do something seriously stupid and I can't let that happen. But I want to talk to you Will so I'll see you around."

Stiles flashed a tentative smile and then he was gone. Like a tornado of energy and nerves out the door, leaving a slightly confused Will behind. He wasn't sure why Stiles would want to get to know him but he wasn't about to deny himself this golden opportunity.

He had to get closer to Stiles to get to Scott. It was the only way.

Stiles had felt his spell fade and Scott headed over to the one place he had wished he wouldn't think to go. He went to go see Allison. Or possibly eat her if her father didn't pump him with silver or whatever the hell it was that killed Werewolves.

He arrived at the Argent house just in time to see Scott get hit by a freaking car. He was about to attacking the obviously insane hunter when the man got out of his car and seemed genuinely concerned about the injured teen. Then he watched as Allison ran out of the house and started chewing out the older man. Stiles snickered from his hiding spot. He could totally see why Scott liked the chick. She was kind of awesome sometimes. Not as meek as he had pinned her out to be.

Once Scott was on his feet, smiling and flirting Stiles knew he was okay. But from where he was kneeling Argent was looking at Scott with too much suspicion for it to be a simple sizing up his daughters possible boyfriend look.

It was more of a what kind of secrets are you hiding look that had Stiles worried beyond belief that the hunter was catching on to his friend. And Stiles realized it was getting dark, and that stars were really bright that night. Without really thinking about it Stiles hit himself on the forehead.

This was just not his day so far. He still had a lacrosse game to crash and a friend to keep from killing any of his opponents, teammates, or innocent cheering fans. Ah the job a best friend was never done. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his bottle of Adderall he kept on hand just in case something like this happened. Stiles downed three, thought it over and took a fourth. His mind cleared up and his mind was sharpened to a needle point end as he got up and headed back to the woods where his precious Jeep was waiting for him all alone in the dark.

By the time Stiles got to the woods, got his Jeep to the school and changed it was nearly time to go onto the field. He found Scott easily. And truthfully his friend looked a little freaked. When Scott spotted Stiles he sighed, actually freaking sighed. If he knew what Stiles had just been through cause of his furry ass he would be kissing the floor he walked on.

"You gonna try to convince me not to play?"

Scott asked as he laced up his shin guards.

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

Scott could hear the concerned tone in Stiles voice. He didn't want to worry Stiles or anyone. He just wanted them to understand. He wanted Stiles, and Derek and the hunters to understand why he was doing this, and that he didn't ask for this.

"If I don't play I lose first line, and I lose Allison."

He reasoned.

"Allison's not going anywhere. And it's one game you don't really need to play."

Stiles retorted back.

"I want to play!"

Scott said it harsher than he had intended and changed his tone as he continued.

"I wanna be on the team, I want to go out with Allison. I want a semi freaking normal life."

Stiles' eyes flashed for a moment with power and Scott looked away.

"We're not normal Scott. You never have been."

He hissed. He was angry. Scott could not only see and feel it, he could smell he anger coming off his friend, and hear his heart beat pounding with his rage. Scott shook his head.

"I know. I know."

He whispered weakly and he felt the pressure of Stiles anger recede quickly like it always did. Stiles sat down next to Scott facing the opposite lockers to him, and sighed himself. Then he turned to face Scott.

"Just try no tot worry too much while you're out there."

He blurted quickly.

"Or get too angry."

Scott nodded in agreement.

"I got it."

"Or stressed."

"I got it."

He repeated.

"Or think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her fathers trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you!"

He added making Scott worry just by mentioning them all.

"Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone if a hunter doesn't kill you first. Sorry."

He finished his own slightly panicked rant as Scott gave him one of his 'not helping' faces.

"Good luck."

Stiles finished lamely. Scott gave him a kicked puppy look and Stiles knew he hadn't helped at all in calming his friends nerves.

"You'll stop me right Stiles?"

Stiles nodded.

"Even if I have to knock your little werewolf ass out to do so."

Scott snorted.

"Like you could knock me out."

Stiles and Scott laughed as they headed to the field. It was show time, the moment of truth. And the moment that changes so many things. Luck was something they could only pray for at this point.


	10. Know your Enemy

_Long time no update. Here's something new for all you readers!_

Allison Argent wasn't sure what to think about Beacon Hills aside from that it was a small town. When she got there it was hard to even want to go to school there. That is until she sat behind Scott McCall. He was sweet, and cute, and so nice she wasn't sure how to deal with it. Except Scott was a major distraction.

"You're supposed to be looking for the witches."

Her father reminded her as they sat on the bleachers for the game. She smiled as Scott looked over to her.

"I know."

Allison whispered back.

"That boy wasn't part of your mission."

Allison could feel her cheeks heat up as she pursed her lips together.

"I like him."

She replied. Her father snorted.

"There won't be much to like if those werewolves we saw last night get a hold of him and his little friend in the woods."

At this Allison felt her skin prickle with anger. Her dad always did this to her. She wasn't allowed to do anything but help him do his job. No hanging out, no dating, and no friends. It was crap. Then Lydia walked over to where they were sitting and plopped herself down next to Allison. She had a white poster board with her and Alison had to admit she was curious to know what it was.

The next thing she knew the whistle was blowing and the game was set into motion.

Stiles was watching from the bench practically chewing his glove to pieces. From the looks of it Jackson had it out for Scott, after not so discreetly targeting him. Then Stiles saw it. The shift in action that made Scott more animal than human. He was quicker, the other players feared him, and then there was the molten gold flash of his eyes that Stiles caught. Even as Stiles cheered for Scott like everyone else he knew his friend had lost control. When he ran off of the field it only proved Stiles suspicions.

Scott was in the locker room fighting with the Wolf within. It was already clawing and chewing its way to the surface. Threatening to take over completely.

"Scott?"

The teen felt like everything froze at the sound of that voice. Rushing to put more space between them he moved to the showers, but she followed. He had barely gotten himself under control when she laid one of her hands on his shoulder.

"Scott is everything okay?"

Her voice was so sweet, and concerned Scott wondered how anything could want to hurt her. How could he ever even think of hurting her?

"Yeah I just felt a little light headed there for a second."

She smiled.

"It was probably the adrenaline."

Scott felt like he was melting as he smiled back at her.

"Yeah."

The next thing he knew they were kissing and Scott was sure this was the best day of his life. Before he wanted her to she pulled away and walked past Stiles who then moved towards him. Scott knew he was grinning like a fool but the doom and gloom look on Stiles face stopped his happy moment instantly.

"We are so screwed."

Stiles told Scott everything. About the kid he met who had powers, and how Derek got released because there is no way to prove he is in fact an animal and killed the woman. Then the real kicker on how the dead chick was actually Derek's older sister Laura Hale.

"Life loves ruining a good thing for us doesn't it?"

Scott whined as he and Stiles left the locker room.

"Yeah but look on the bright side you kissed Allison!"

Stiles slapped Scott on the back harshly and thought on the unfair fact that it seriously hurt him when Scott didn't even stumble. Oh yeah, life loved shooting them when things were going good. Scott sighed and shook his head.

"Alright man I think it's time we ask Derek what happened. He's the one who came to us first so we might as well try."

Scott wore a pout as Stiles ruffled his hair.

"Great I was just thinking we do that. How about right now?"

He only reply Stiles received from Scott was an agonizing groan that he laughed at in return.

Derek watched as Jackson stood there on the field holding the one piece of evidence that linked Scott to the Supernatural. He had been watching the whole time and saw how Scott shifted, how he lost control and ran off. His eyes shifted as he turned away from the star jock still on the field. Heading towards the iron works to find Will. There was this nagging feeling in his stomach that something was about to happen but he couldn't tell what. Climbing out of his car he headed for the entrance to the warehouse.

"Will."

He growled out as a bolt of magic stopped right in front of his face. The young teen stepped into view with a sheepish expression.

"Hehe, sorry about that I had a visitor earlier and well yeah, didn't know who else might have followed me here."

Derek grabbed the solid magic and crushed it in his hand. Watching as the dust from the think fell to the floor then waited until Will used an inhaler he hadn't seen earlier.

"Where did you get that?"

He asked harshly as he instantly recognized the scent coming off of it. Derek towered over the young teen as he put the cap back on the device.

"I told you one of the dynamic duo followed me here. Stiles, and I was worried if he could trace me so could a Hunter so I put up some traps."

"What did he want?"

Derek once again sounded more and more like an animal to Will who simply rolled his eyes.

"He was looking for Scott, and found me instead he must have been tracking the magic or something. He just asked the usual, who are you? What are you doing here? Things like that. I didn't tell him anything I swear."

The Werewolf shook his head to keep his frustration at bay. It wasn't the kids fault Stiles found him but that just showed how easy it was for one of the other two to find them now. If Will was around him Stiles could easily trace his magic back to him again. It was a seriously dangerous situation if he ever turned on Scott and cut a deal with the Hunters. Seeing as how a witch is a less serious offense than a Werewolf out break.

"Come on we can go back to the house now."

Will followed diligently without a word as Derek thought things over again. Getting close to so many witches was dangerous but he didn't really have much to lose. In fact the only thing Derek could think of that mattered that he could lose was his burnt down home. Sure it was a dump and held horrible memories but it was where he grew up and lived with all the people he loved. Now that they were gone, even Laura it was all he had left. The house and the car Laura bought him for his last birthday. As he closed his hands around the steering wheel of said car he felt determination bleed into his veins. Since he found Laura in pieces when he got here Derek wanted nothing more than to kill the Alpha or Hunter who did it. Then he just wanted to die, maybe he would have even settled for dying while trying to kill the murderer.

But now.

Now there was Scott who was bitten but the Alpha, and who seemed to be falling into the same trap he had all those years ago. There was Stiles who was loyal and just caught up in all of this since he was a Supernatural creature too, and now Will. All three of which were witches. If Derek was anyone else he might have sighed with how complicated his life had become without his sister. She always did tell him he would crash without her around, he just hoped he didn't take three innocent teens with him. Even if two of them thought he was a killer and threw him in jail. Little did they know they needed him more than he needed them. Well Scott he needed. If the Alpha really did kill Laura Scott was his only link to the beast.

"The world kind of hates you doesn't it?"

Will asked as they pulled up to the burnt down house and all Derek could do was nodded as he got out of his car. Standing on his front porch were the two witches he had just been thinking about.

_Super short chapter after so long of not updating I know. But I am going to work on the next one right away so don't worry too much. I hope you liked the chapter I needed the original story line to get to where I wanted to be but then I tore it up and threw my stuff in there. _

_Next time on The Other Side:_

"_What do you mean you killed someone?"_

"_How much magic would looking that far back take exactly you think?"_

"_Too much to not try anyway."_

_And a Will reveal no one saw coming!_


End file.
